GrayxBleach Equals Love
by ShimmerT
Summary: This is what happens when me and Amaya-chan get bored! It is a crossover of Bleach and D Gray Man! The couples are Yullen and a crossover of Toushiro and Lavi! OMG!
1. Games

**Me: I got bored and started a roleplay with Amaya-chan! We were really creative so please, if you flame, it probably be ignored. This is a Bleach/D Gray Man crossover, so it will be crazy. It is yaoi and the main pairings are Yullen and a crossover pairing which is LavixToushiro!**

**Toushiro: Huh? What the heck?????? I will not support this!**

**Me: Too bad! I'm the one writing this! WITH AMAYA-CHAN!**

**Lavi: YAYZ!! FUN!!!**

**Me:*sweat drop* Right…. Anyway… Amaya-chan roleplayed Kanda and Lavi in this and I roleplayed Allen and Toushiro!! Oh, and Instead of being called Toushiro, we have called him Shiro, since it is easier on our poor fingers to do so. PLEASE ENJOY THIS FUN LITTLE FIC MADE FROM AN RP!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own D Gray Man OR Bleach. They both belong to respectable authors/illustrators so please support the official release!**

**WARNINGS: Very suggestive materiel, smut, and a mention to character death.**

**Chapter 1: Games **

Allen sighed, waiting to get back to headquarters. Another boy sat next to him. His hair was the same color as his own. He looked up at Allen and looked down again. "Man... This takes forever." The boy said. Allen smiled. "Don't worry; we'll be there soon Toushiro. Right, Kanda?" Allen asked looking at his partner.

"Yeah, now stop talking to me Moyashi." Kanda said irritated.

"My name is Allen! BaKanda!!" Allen yelled, his face flushing an angry red. "I'm going to go find a bathroom." With that, Allen walked out of their compartment. Shiro looked at the short tempered teenager, and looked out the window.

Kanda turned to Shiro and asked, "Oi, I have something important to do so..." Kanda turned to Lavi who was sitting near the door, "Oi, BakaUsagi look after the kid I have something to do."

Shiro glared at Kanda and muttered something like 'I am not a kid' under his breath.

"Ha-ha Kanda calls everyone a kid, he's just like that." Lavi said, smiling. "But still, Yuu-chan did seem in a bit of a hurry. Wonder where he's going."

"I see. He reminds me of someone I used to know." Shiro said wistfully while looking out the window again with pain in his eyes.

Lavi stared at the younger noticing the pained look. It was one he often saw on his friends and sometimes on himself. He sat down in front of Shiro trying to think of way to cheer him up "Ne Shiro-chan, wanna play a game?" Lavi said, smiling brightly.

**With Allen**

Allen looked in the mirror. He couldn't let his emotions get away from him. He splashed his face with water, getting his shirt wet. He had left his jacket in the train compartment. 'What is it with Kanda and getting me all fired up?' He thought angrily, before letting his mind wander to Kanda's lips. The thought of kissing them was tempting... "AH! What am I thinking?!" Allen said aloud.

**With Lavi and Shiro**

Shiro looked at Lavi. "Um… sure." He said, hoping it would take his mind off the traitors and his dead sister, Momo.

Lavi smiled brighter and thought of a game that he played once with Allen. "Let's play~~~ 20 questions! You think of a person or object and I will try and guess what it is by asking the questions ok?" Lavi asked.

"Um... ok." Shiro said, thinking of something. "Ok! I've thought of something."

"Hummmm......is it a person?" Lavi asked.

"No." Shiro said.

"Ok so it's an object.......is it big?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." Shiro said, thinking about Hyrionmaru.

"Humm" Lavi looked at shiro trying to see what he could get from Shiro's appearance. 'Hum he doesn't seem to have anything that stands out...except his hair...and eyes. WOAH! Where did that come from? Huh… that was odd. Anyway…' Lavi continued his observation and saw Shiro's sword. "Is it something you always have with you?"

Shiro noticed Lavi look at something and followed Lavi's green eye with his light blue orbs. He was looking at his sword. "Yes, in a sense." Shiro said.

"He-he is it in this room?" Lavi asked, getting confident.

Shiro looked at Lavi. "In a sense, it is." Shiro said.

Lavi was pretty sure it was his sword and confirmed this when he saw Shiro glance at the green hilt of the sword "I've got! It's your sword!"

Shiro smiled. "You're half way there." He said.

"Ehhhh!!!!? You mean there's more?!" Lavi was happy that he was able to make the boy smile. 'Awww! He is so cute!' Lavi did a little squeal in his mind.

"Yeah, but you're really close! The thing I'm thinking about lives inside of my sword." Shiro said.

"Ok so it has something to do with you sword, is your sword fused with Innocence?" Lavi asked, determined to figure out what Shiro was thinking about.

"Innocence?" Shiro asked, his face forming into a confused look.

"Oh you don't know what that is yet, let's just say for now that Innocence gives certain people special abilities and since you said that it lives inside your sword it must be the name of your Innocence!"

"I guess so." Shiro said, looking out the window again. His eyes widened when he saw what was outside. 'What is that bastard doing here?' He muttered under his breath.

"Humm name, name, is it related to nature?" Lavi asked.

Shiro snapped his head back to Lavi. "Yes." He said quickly, not sure what Gin was planning.

Lavi looked at shiro and noticed that he was a bit disturbed "Ne shiro-chan what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"Eh?" Shiro said. "Oh, no, it's nothing." He said, realizing that Lavi had noticed his change in behavior. "I just thought I saw something." Shiro said, hoping Gin would not come in at any point. He'd tear the bastard to shreds, if he had the strength to do so. THUD!!!!! All of the sudden there was this loud sound coming from the bathroom.

Shiro jumped at the sudden noise from the bathroom.

**With Allen and Kanda**

In the bathroom Kanda and Allen were playing a little game of their own and so far Kanda was winning.

"Moyashi you're gonna have to do better then that or else I will take you." Kanda was pinning Allen against the wall. Kanda had wanted Allen to figure out why he was acting so strange but Allen was having a hard time. Especially because Kanda was pushing his body against Allen's and was whispering in his ear.

"Ne, get off of me Kanda. I don't want to play this game anymore. And it's Allen." Allen said; face red from anger and embarrassment.

"Why? Are you afraid that I will win and you will have to pay the price? I'll give you one last chance to figure it out and I'll even give you a hint." Kanda had pressed even harder against Allen and placed his leg in between Allen's, and gently rubbed against him and bit his neck leaving a small mark on Allen's neck.

"Ahh!" Allen moved his head from side to side moaning. "Please stop Kanda." Allen pleaded.

"So is that your final answer Allen?" He whispered the last part in Allen's ear and gently bit his ear.

Allen whimpered slightly with pleasure when Kanda bit his ear. "No more, please." Allen said quietly, knowing he lost the game.

Kanda smirked and continued with his tourcher on Allen's body. He was enjoying himself and decided that he was going to drag this out. Kanda started to pick up their slow pace into a hard thrust of his hips groaning in Allen's neck.

Allen closed his eyes, determined not to let the pleasure overwhelm him. But even so, he could not help but let a few moans out. "K-Kanda, stop." He pleaded again. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Looking up at Allen's face he spoke huskily. "Stop what? You mean this?" And once again thrust hard against Allen and started to trail small kisses and bites along Allen's jaw-line down to his collarbone.

"AAHH!!" Allen let out a moan, his hands fists clenched against Kanda's back. "N-no m-more pl-pl-please." He said between moans.

"Are you not enjoying this Allen? Because I'm having the time of my life." Allen's moans were so arousing that Kanda was starting to lose control of himself. Kanda had grabbed Allen by his butt and pulled Allen up to gain more leverage. He continued to thrust against Allen but at a much slower pace, trying to make the younger male break under the wonderful heat that their bodies were producing.

"Hn." Allen was slowly losing control of himself, but he would not break no matter what the older teen did. But he could not control his moans.

Kanda continued to kiss and bite Allen's neck while thrusting his hips and slowly trailed down to his collarbone sucking and biting to leave a dark mark on his moyashi. Kanda let go of Allen's butt and slowly unbuttoned Allen's shirt and continued to move his hand against heated flesh, teasing Allen and not giving him what he really wants. Kissing his way down Allen's chest he stopped to take a pink nub in his mouth and sucked and bit it and then moved to the next. He couldn't help but smirk at Allen; he was just too much of an uke.

Allen took in a sharp breath. "Nh. Ka-kanda." He felt his cheeks heat up with pleasure. He closed his eyes, slightly allowing the pleasure to take over.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Moyashi" Kanda moved back up to Allen's ear and gently bit it "but it's not enough is it" Kanda wanted to hear him ask for it. He had waited so long for a chance like this so he wasn't going to rush or let Allen off easily. He wanted him to need it just like himself.

"Mmm." Allen's head turned away slightly. He was too embarrassed to admit that he was dying under Kanda feather-like touches that made is skin burn with want and need.

Kanda just smirked and decided that standing up was very annoying. He pushed Allen on to the floor with a load thud and moved in between Allen's legs while he continued to touch sensitive skin and whisper in his ear. "Answer me or I wont know what you want" just to tease Allen he moved his hand down towards the rim of Allen's pants and then bent his head down toward Allen's navel and started to suck and continued back up to his neck.

"Ah!" Allen blushed furiously. Allen finally gave in. "I-i want more of your touch." He said.

Kanda made a sound that was close to a growl and bit Allen roughly almost breaking the skin. The way Allen said that just made his mind go blank and lust completely took over his body. He completely removed Allen's shirt and started to fiddle with the button on Allen's pants. Kanda roughly kissed back down to Allen's chest and ravished him leaving marks in his wake.

"AH!" Allen was overcome with pleasure and pain. He was slightly scared of the reaction the Kanda gave him, and what would happen next. "a-ah... K-kanda." Allen panted.

Kanda was drunk off of Allen but finally started to remember what he was doing and became a bit gentler, after all he wouldn't want to break his little moyashi. He moved back to Allen's ear. "Sorry but it's hard to be calm with you being so sexy. It just makes me want to f*** you into the ground and make you beg for more." He placed a small feather like kiss on Allen's lips then pulled back slightly.

"K-kanda..." Allen said blushing. "I-i want you." Allen said wrapping his arms around Kanda.

**With Shiro and Lavi**

*THUD* "What in the world was that!?" Lavi was startled by the sound but then became concerned.

Shiro jumped up and drew his hand to his sword. "It came from the bathroom!" He exclaimed. He gritted his teeth. 'Is it Gin's doing?' He thought.

Lavi stood up "Didn't Allen go to the bathroom? I haven't seen him or Yuu-chan in awhile. I'm gonna go find out what that sound was." Lavi started to walk toward the back of the train and towards the bathroom. Once he reached the bathroom door he heard another sound that sounded close to an animal growling. Lavi was about to knock on the door but then heard Kanda's voice. He placed his ear closer to the door and heard Allen's voice as well, then a series of moans and a plead. Lavi quickly backed up from the door with a heavy blush across his face.

Shiro dropped his hand from the hilt of his sword, blushing as well. He looked out the window, and his face turned to anger. What he saw was Soskue Aizen, smirking. The train stopped suddenly, and Shiro fell forward….

**Me: DUN DUN DUN!!! Yes I stopped it at a cliffy!!! I know a lot of you hate those, but guess what? I will continue and get the next chapter up in a flash!!!! Me and Amaya-chan got pretty far, and are still going on, it's just a little slow right now, since I'm having issues with parents and stuff….**

**Shiro: …. I can't believe I heard something like that!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Well… That's probably going to happen to you at some point.**

**Shiro: Wait WHAT?????? You can't honestly think that… That I..**

**Lavi: That you what?**

**Shiro: *blush* nothing. *runs off***

**Lavi: Seriously, what?**

**Me: Oh nothing Lavi… You'll find out it the next chapter like everyone else… *evil laughter***

**Lavi: O.o Holy crap.**

**Allen: *walks in blushing***

**Me: What? Are you two done already?**

**Allen*nods head, still blushing***

**Kanda: *walks in slightly blushing* Why must you always make me the…. The pervert??????**

**Me: Oh well…. Since you two are done… Wanna tell the readers something?**

**Allen: *blushing* Um.. well. R&R so Shimmer can have more fun, and um… yeah….**

**Me: Well… right… What he said. BYE!!!!!!!**


	2. Anger and a Broken Heart

**Me: Well, this is the second part of mine and Amaya-chan's rp! Once again, we had a lot of fun and were really creative! Yeah, and I kinda changed Shiro-kuns personality a tiny bit, so please don't get mad at me for that.**

**Shiro: I guess I'm here to give the disclaimer**

**Me: YEP!**

**Shiro: *sigh* Shimmer doesn't own Bleach or D. Gray Man. They are both owned by other respectable people.**

**Me: THANK YOU!! Look, I'll try to keep this chapter short, but I can't guarantee it!!  
**

**WARNING! Contains OOCness, mention to character death, sad flashbacks and other stuff.**

**Anger and a Broken Heart**

_Shiro dropped his hand from the hilt of his sword, blushing as well. He looked out the window, and his face turned to anger. What he saw was Soskue Aizen, smirking. The train stopped suddenly, and Shiro fell forward. _

Lavi fell backward and Shiro landed on top of him "Ow that hurt, Shiro-chan are you-" He looked down to see a very innocent Shiro on his chest, and couldn't help the small pink tinge that was on his face.

Shiro looked up from Lavi's chest and saw the blushing face of Lavi. He got up quickly. "S-sorry Lavi!" He said. "Now if you don't excuse me. I have something to do." He said walking over to the window, opening it. He glared at the man that was Aizen, and the other one that was Gin. Shiro prepped himself for jumping out the window.

"Oi! Wait a second Shiro-chan where are you going?" Lavi quickly followed the younger and grabbed him in time before he jumped the window. "What are you thinking? It's dangerous." Lavi looked up for a moment and saw two odd characters.

"Konichiwa Toushiro-kun." Aizen said.

"Let go Lavi, I need to deal with this." He looked at the one who spoke. "Hello Soskue Aizen. Do not call me by my name. You have no right to it. I am Captain Hitsugaya of the tenth squad of the thirteen court guard squads. And you are a worthless traitor." He looked at Gin. "I have nothing to say to you, Gin Ichimaru."

"Aw... I feel hurt that you say that Toushi-kun." Gin said using Shiro's old pet name.

Shiro became red in the face. "NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU COLD HEARTED SNAKE!" He yelled.

"Shiro who are these guys and how do you know them?" Lavi asked.

Shiro looked in Lavi's direction, but did not look in his eyes. "Those two are Soskue Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, the worst traitors in the Seireitei. They were once my companions and fellow captains, but they turned their backs on us.

"Toushi-kun, you didn't mention what I am to you." Gin said.

Shiro looked at him. "WHAT YOU WERE YOU BASTARD!! IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME NOW!" Shiro yelled, putting his hand back to the hilt of his sword.

"Calm down now isn't the time to fight." Lavi said placing his hands on Shiro's shoulders.

Shiro was too angry to comply with what Lavi said. His heart was hurting and he felt like crying. He wanted to kill the two traitors for everything they had taken from him. He shrugged Lavi's hands off his shoulders and drew his sword. "Sit upon the frozen heavens."

"Wait Shiro!!" Lavi tried to call him back but to no avail. Lavi jumped out the window and went after Shiro holding Ōzuchi Kozuchi at his side ready to help Shiro at any moment.

"Hyriounmaru!" Shiro cried, summoning his all too familiar ice dragon. His attack missed, and before he got the chance to attack again, Gin restrained both of his arms. The older man always had the advantage of being able to overpower Shiro's body. "Let go of me you bastard!" He yelled, trying to attack Gin.

Gin's long fingers caressed Shiro's face from behind. "Come on Toushi-kun, there has got be some feeling for me somewhere in that icy heart of yours. Tell, me, when did you become this cold? Was it when I left you, or when Momo died?" Gin asked.

Shiro began shaking uncontrollably. "Don't you dare say that name again. I never want to hear it coming from your mouth!" He yelled.

"What? You mean Mo-mo?" Gin said, drawing out each syllable.

"I'll kill you!" Shiro yelled.

"Don't you mean you'll kill Aizen? After all, he was the one to do the work. Or are you too afraid of him after almost dying at his hands? Hmm?" Gin said, purposely riling Shiro up. Shiro's breathing picked up in pace. He couldn't forget the day where he had felt so much pain. "I see, so you ARE afraid of him." Gin said, smiling wider.

"SHUT UP!" Shiro said, trying to punch Gin. Gin caught his fist, knowing this would come, and kissed him.

He stopped kissing him and smiled. "I was waiting to do that!" He said laughing.

"Grr..." Was all Shiro said, his eyes unfocused.

"Oi Gin, don't get him to excited otherwise I won't be able to have fun." Aizen smirked and approached Gin and Shiro.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi! Man! Man! Man!" Lavi had used a fire stamp and aimed it at Aizen and Gin.

Gin smiled. "Woah!" He said, using flash step to avoid the fire snake. He still held onto the limp body Shiro.

**FLASHBACKS**

"My little Whitey-chan! I have to go to the academy! I won't be back for a while!" Younger Momo said.

"I don't care!" Shiro said looking away.

"Aww... See you later Whitey-chan!" Momo said waving.

"Bye Bed Wetter Momo!" He called after her. She just laughed and ran off.

"Um... Gin, I really don't think we should be doing this..." Shiro said.

"Come on Toushi-chan! It will be fun!" Gin said, attempting to talk off Shiro's clothes.

"STOP IT!" Shiro yelled, squirming away from Gin.

"Sorry, maybe we'll try it sometime later." Gin said. Two days later, he left with Aizen, and turned his back on everything.

"MOMO!!!" Shiro cried, seeing Momo's broken body for the second time in his life. This time she was not breathing. He picked her up, crying. "Momo... no... How could he? How could that bastard you loved so much do this to you?!" Shiro sobbed into Momo's lifeless body. Rangiku looked on; crying at her captain's broken state.

Shiro looked in dismay at his once friend. "We will fight here Toushiro!" The old friend yelled. Shiro took out his sword. They went running at each other, both wielding the same sword. Shiro's sword went through his friend, while the other's sword shattered. "I'm sorry Toushiro... I realize now, that I was wrong..." The friend said, beginning to fade.

"You were always my friend Kosuke." Shiro said before Kosuke disappeared.

"The seireitei's blowing up! What's going on?!" Random people said, while Shiro tried to find the source of the explosions. Then everything went white and black and then green. The next thing he knew, he was woken up by a red haired boy with an eye patch. He was alive, but had lost everything.

**END FLASHBACKS**

Tears slid from Shiro's dull eyes as he remembered everything. "Mo...mo..." He whispered.

"Ne Toushirou-kun your friend seems to be mad you should do something before he gets hurt." Aizen had broken Shiro out of his trance and turned to Lavi.

Shiro shook his head. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! I DO NOT WANT YOU TAKING ANYTHING ELSE AWAY FROM ME!" Shiro yelled, and yelped as Gin smacked him.

"Don't talk to Aizen-sama that way!"

"Oi! Didn't you ever hear? Don't kick people when their down, because when they get back up they will return the favor." Lavi said once again raising Ōzuchi Kozuchi using an electricity stamp and while the two were distracted he went to save Shiro.

Shiro looked at Lavi. "Don't come any closer Lavi! Please, don't get hurt for me." Shiro said looking away.

Once Lavi was in a reaching distance he used another fire stamp and was able to get Shiro away, but with a price. Aizen had attacked Lavi once he regained his footing using cero and hit him on his back.

"LAVI!" Shiro yelled. He hit Gin with his sword and flashed step to Lavi. "I've had enough of you Aizen." Shiro said. "Banki! Daigerun Hyrionmaru!" He went charging at Aizen and stabbed him through the stomach and Aizen became an ice-cycle.

Lavi looked up to see the guy with brown hair in a frozen prison and then saw who had put him there. Shiro had big dragon like wings made of ice, he looked strong and powerful but worn out. Lavi stood up; pain coursed throughout his body but ignored it. Picking up Ōzuchi Kozuchi once more he attacked Gin and was able to injure him making it a bit harder to move.

"Damn you!" Gin said, wincing. He used flash step to be by the icy prison. He laughed. "You remember the last time, right Toushi-kun? It could possibly happen again." Nothing happened. Gin glared at Shiro and opened the Hollow Gate. "We'll be back. I promise!" With that, he left with the Aizen-cycle.

Shiro's wings started to break, and he fell from the sky.

"Shiro-chan are you ok?" Lavi asked.

Shiro looked at Lavi and looked away. "I'm fine... You shouldn't have done that. I warned you. Aizen is very powerful, and ever since he... he killed.... he killed Momo, he's been stronger, as if he absorbed her strength." Shiro kept his head turned so Lavi wouldn't see the fresh tears sparkle in his eyes.

Lavi looked at Shiro and spoke with a soft tone "Momo-san must have been very special to you, and yes that guy, Aizen, was very strong. But Aizen couldn't have absorbed her strength." Lavi stepped closer to Toshiro and place one hand on his shoulder. "When people have close relationships with others it cause them to lean on each other and support each other as much and so when one falls the other can be there to comfort and protect the other until they are ready to stand again. When Momo-san died her strength wouldn't be taken away from you. In fact all of her would forever be connected to you, because the two of you were close. And no one can take that away from you or her." Lavi smiled sweetly. "And the more you think of her, and the more you remember she was she will always be there not in person but in spirit

Shiro didn't look up for a minute. "She was close to me. She was like a sister, one I needed to protect. I failed... and she's dead now." Shiro laughed bitterly. "She was already with me in spirit! Her spirit was killed. We soul reapers are spirits." Shiro shoulders started to shake as he suppressed a sob. "Once you die as a spirit, you're gone forever. Gone in a black void. I saw the void once when I was near death. Nothing comes out of it."

"Unfortunately no one can come back from that place, because if they did then they become trapped and suffer forever until they are destroyed. You cannot bring back the dead, and when people or spirits or whatever, loses what they spent their whole life protecting it's absolutely devastating and since Momo-san was like a sister to you it's even more tragic. All you can do is remember who she was and live for her. Don't regret her death just, try to remember what she wanted to do in life and who she wanted you to become. That's the only thing I can really tell you. "I know it's hard but that's all we can do when we lose a soul. And I guess learn from our mistakes so that they don't happen again." Lavi stood in front of Shiro and gave him a hug.

"I know that what you say is true... but it's so hard. Everything has been taken away. I have no home anymore. My something like a father could be dead, I never met my parents, and I had to kill my own best friend..." Shiro's body was overcome with shaking sobs. "I just don't know if I can handle this anymore! I've lost everything dear to me." Shiro buried his face in Lavi's chest to suppress the noise of the sobs.

"Well at least you're not alone. If you join the Order then it will be like having a family, you can't replace the people you lost but these guys help ease the pain and they give you a reason to fight. To protect others from feeling the same pain as you do. And people like Allen, Lenalee, Kuro-chan, Miranda, Koumi, and I...will help you as much as we can because you're our comrade and a member of our family. So that's why I saved you even though it put me in danger. You are important to me and I don't want to lose what's important to me anymore. So won't you become a part of my family and together we can be happy, sad, angry and peaceful together? And as a bonus we can annoy people and bother Yuu-chan and Allen together." Lavi said pulling Shiro closer to him. He never felt this way before and his heart was hurting because Toushirou was in pain. He didn't have much experience in making people feel better but he just said what came to his mind and since it sounded ok he continued. He really did care for his new friend.

"L-Lavi. Thank you. I will join the order, but I hope that I can search for the others, including the lazy baka that is my vice captain." Shiro laughed a tiny bit through the tears. "Are you sure you wanna bother the cranky samurai? He seems pretty dangerous." He joked. "Sorry about this, I don't let many people see me cry. It's embarrassing for someone of my stature and age."

"Everyone cries and yes it may be embarrassing but it makes you feel better to kinda let these things out. And I will try my best to always be there to help you dry your tears. And when we don't have a mission we can pretty much go where ever we want so you can look for your friends and I'll go with you if ya want. Also bothering Yuu-chan is fun just be ready to run like the wind when he comes after you." Lavi smiled at Shiro, glad that he has started to feel a bit better.

"Thank you, but I don't know if you would want to meet some of my friends. They're a little weird. Ano... the train is starting to move again, so shouldn't we get back on it?" Shiro asked as the train began to move away from them.

"Train smain there will be another one. I'll call Yuu-chan's golem later and tell them that we will be going on another train and to tell Koumi. Why don't we sit for awhile in the town? I think some rest is in order for the both of us and I think we should take care of our wounds."

"Ok." Shiro said realizing his exhaustion.

**Me: Well… What did you think? Shiro seems different, but who says he can't just hide all of those kinds of emotions underneath that nice scowl of his.**

**Shiro: *sweat drop***

**Me: Don't worry; your scene with Lavi is coming up VERY soon!!!**

**Lavi: What?**

**Me: Oh… nothing…**

**Lavi: Ok… then please R&R and please note that all flames will be used to flame the Aizen-cycle and make Shimmer even more crazed to make another chapter using archives of an rp!**

**Shiro: *whispering* I must admit… She is kinda scary…**

**Lavi: *also whispering* You're telling me.**

**Me: What are you two talking about?  
Lavi and Shiro: Nothing!**

**Me: Ok… anyway, I must go and make the next chapter, plus name it! BYEZZ!!!!**


	3. Understandings

**Me: Well… Here is my new chapter for GrayXBleach Equals Love!! YAY!!!!**

**Allen: I haven't had a part for a while.**

**Me: Don't worry! You'll be back soon. Oh, Kanda and Allen stopped what they were doing when the train stopped, but Kanda promised to finish what they have started at the Order.**

**Shiro: O.o Eww…**

**Lavi: *snicker***

**Me: Uh…. *sweat drop* What is it?**

**Lavi: I've read ahead…**

**Me: Oh... that's it. Don't tell anyone!**

**Lavi: OK!**

**Me: I do not own D Gray Man or Bleach… If you haven't read my two earlier disclaimers and think I do, you're stupid. Enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING!! Contains another mention to character death, OOCness and not knowing a characters age!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Understandings**

_"Train smain there will be another one. I'll call Yuu-chan's golem later and tell them that we will be going on another train and to tell Koumi. Why don't we sit for awhile in the town? I think some rest is in order for the both of us and I think I should take care of our wounds."_

_"Ok." Shiro said realizing his exhaustion._

Lavi smiled and the two started to walk together in to the town. "And there is no reason to be embarrassed kids cry all the time, so your pretty mature for you age. How old are you? Like 12 or something?" Lavi asked. Lavi patted Shiro's back and placed an arm around his neck.

Shiro got an anime vein. "I'm not a kid." He said. "I'm much older than you."

"EHH!? You can't be older then me! You barely look older then Allen!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I'm a spirit, remember? I don't grow old as fast as you. I haven't counted for a while, but last time it was my birthday, I was about ~~~." Shiro said. "Though, if you can see me, then something must've happened when the Seireitei exploded. I could actually start aging."

"Hmmm? Sounds interesting. One day you should explain to me about your world so that I can understand a bit better. Since I'm a bookman in training, I like to know everything and so nothing can surprise me! Ok that's a lie but still! I wanna know so that I can understand you better. Also I might have to start calling you Moyashi Jr.! Hahaha!" Lavi said.

"I could explain it to you anytime you wish me to. It would be nice to share with you. And please don't call me Moyashi Jr." Shiro said smirking. He looked around at his surroundings. "Wait a sec! This is where Ichigo lives!"

"Who? Is he a friend?" Lavi asked.

"Sort of... He's a substitute soul reaper. He's human really, but he has a mass of spiritual energy. His friend, Orihime, has healing properties, so if we could get to Ichigo's house, he can call Orihime for us. And be forewarned, his dad is a nutcase." Shiro said.

"Trust me you don't know the meaning of nutcases until you meet Koumi and Bak. But we should go. If Ichigo-san and his friend are willing to help, then I'm all for it!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Ok... um..." Shiro stayed quiet for a moment. "His house is this way." They walked up to the house. Shiro knocked on the door. "I hope he's home." He said waiting.

"If not were in no rush." Lavi pointed out.

"True. I can always follow his spiritual energy." Shiro said.

The door opened up to show a spiky orange haired guy who was surprised to see them. "Ah, Toushiro, what are you doing here? Uh, who's that?" He asked pointing to Lavi.

"How many times have I told you to call me Captain Hitsugaya? You are a soul reaper too, so you have to respect us captains. Anyway, we came to get healing; we got into a fight with Gin and Aizen. And this is Lavi. He's a friend." Shiro said. "Can you get Orihime to come over?"

"You got into a fight with Aizen and Gin!!! What happened?! Are they gone?!" Ichigo asked all at once.

"It's a long story." Shiro said scratching his head. "They retreated. Can we come in Ichigo? I'd rather be inside to tell you this. Besides, I'm exhausted and Aizen used cero on Lavi."

"Uh, sure go to my room and wait while I call Orihime." Ichigo said pointing to the stairs.

"Ok. Come on Lavi." Shiro said, leading Lavi to Ichigo's room. He sat on Ichigo's floor, leaving the comfy office chair for Lavi.

"He seems like a nice guy. And he has a really nice chair." Lavi started to bounce up and down on the chair.

"He is a nice guy, but he lacks respect for captains." Shiro said. "And yes, it is a nice chair. He relaxes in that chair after a long day of school and fighting Hollows."

"Hollows?" Lavi asked confused.

"They're converted souls. Usually they come when the soul chain is broken. They have holes in their chest, hence the name Hollow." Shiro explained.

"Hmmm… kinda reminds me of Akuma." Lavi said.

"Akuma?" Shiro asked equally confused.

"Akuma are demons created by the Earl. When someone tries to call back the soul of a loved one, the soul gets trapped in a mechanical body and is forced to kill people, and they have no freedom." Lavi explained.

"That's terrible..." Shiro said. "I wonder what's taking Ichigo so long... Maybe his father came home. They fight all the time." Shiro said.

Ichigo came into the room yelling. "Leave me alone you crazy old man!" Ichigo slammed his door shut. "Uh, sorry about that. I was having a bit of a family issue. I called Orihime and she said she will be coming here in about 20 min." Ichigo sat down on his bed looking at Lavi and Shiro. "So can one of you tell me what happened with Gin and Aizen?"

Lavi decided to tell. "We were on a train when all of the sudden Shiroi-chan saw them outside of the train. When he attacked, the guy with the smile on his face, Gin if I'm not mistaken, caught him. I jumped in and used my weapon to try and separate them, but it helped finally after a bit. Gin let Shiroi-chan go and Shiroi-chan used this really cool power and was like! FREZZE!!!! And that guy, uh, Aizen became a pop-cycle and then they both ran off." Lavi explained in two breaths.

"I'll tell you why I was on the train in the first place Ichigo. And Lavi, that was my Bankai. That's not even its full power." Shiro said, and then he looked at Ichigo. "You will probably not believe me when I say this, but, the Seireitei has been destroyed."

Ichigo was speechless and just looked at Toushiro.

"There were several explosions going off simultaneously. It is their fault. I don't remember much, but I do remember that a big explosion destroyed it, but it left the rest of the Soul Society safe. When I woke up, I was in the human world, and humans with no spirit energy could see me. I'm not in a gigi if you haven't noticed already." Shiro said, choosing his words carefully, his heart beginning to ache again. "I'm not sure if any of the others survived."

Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"WHAT!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO NEE-SAN!!!!?" Kon came out of Ichigo's closet.

"WHAT THE- IS THAT TOY TALKING!?" Lavi almost fell out of the chair.

"Kon what are you doing!? Sorry this is Kon. Ignore him, and everything he says. Now Toushiro-san, what did happen to everyone? Have you found anyone?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro looked at Lavi. "He's a mod soul." Shiro looked at Ichigo. "Not yet, but I will be looking for them soon. I'm not sure what happened to everyone else…"

"Once we get back to headquarters, I will tell Koumi to tell the finders to look for anyone that meet your description. And if we don't have a mission, after I talk to Koumi there is a good chance that we can go and look all together." Lavi said.

Ichigo looked confused. "Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Right Lavi, thank you." Shiro looked at Ichigo and then to Lavi. "Um I'm not sure."

We are going to a place called the dark order. It's a secret organization that works to protect humans from an evil man called the Millennium Earl, and his followers, the Noah and Akuma. The organization is made up of people called exorcist, like myself and the other two on the train with us. Exorcists are people compatible with an object called Innocence, and the Innocence is the only thing that can defeat the Earl. There are also branch heads like Koumi and Bak. Koumi is the guy we will be seeing later. He's really nice, but don't go after his sister otherwise....let's just say he won't let you go easily. The rest of the order is made up of scientists, medical people, finders, Marshalls, and Bookmen like me and the Panda." Lavi explained.

"Komui has a sisterly complex eh?" Shiro said. He looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you haven't heard this yet so..." Shiro looked down. "Momo is dead." He then looked at Lavi. "Um... what are bookmen?"

"Sorry Toushiro…" Ichigo stayed silent, knowing that asking anything more about the subject would be a bad idea.

"...... It's Captain Hitsugaya." Shiro said, holding back his pain. His eyes closed and then suddenly they opened, and he jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked worried. Lavi had apparently not heard Shiro's question.

"I sense someone's spirit energy. You can feel it too, can't you Ichigo? It's Renji's." Shiro said.

"Yeah! I'll go and look for him. You two stay here. Inoue should be here soon. I'll be back!" And with that, Ichigo left the room through the window.

"Another friend? Is he one of the ones the two of you are looking for?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, I think that Rukia is with him, but I can't tell for sure, her spirit energy is pretty weak. And don't say a thing Kon. I hope Orihime hurries up." Shiro didn't know why, but he inwardly shuddered.

"CAPTAIN!" They both heard a shrill voice say.

Once again Lavi was startled, and this time fell out of the chair, landing right next to Shiro.

"Oh, god." Shiro said, smacking himself in the face. "Here it comes.... RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!!! COME OUT THIS MINUTE!" He yelled.

Rangiku came in through the window. "Hi captain!" She said hugging him, her giant boobs squishing in his face.

"Matsumoto... can't breathe..." Shiro said with a muffled voice.

"Sorry captain." She said releasing him.

"If you are still alive, then I suppose your drinking buddies are alive too." Shiro said.

"I have noooo clue!" Rangiku said.

'Drinking buddies?' Lavi thought to himself but pushed it aside. "Thank goodness, see Shiroi-chan? I told you that everything would work out, and it seems that there may be even more."

All the sudden a very out of breath Orihime came bursting into the room.

"Ah! Orihime! Don't do that!" Shiro said freaking out.

"ORIHIME-SAN!" Rangiku yelled.

"Matsumoto? SHUT UP." Shiro said.

"Kuros- ah Hitsugaya-san are you ok! Where is Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Kurosaki went to go get Renji and Rukia. The reason you were called here was because my friend needs some healing." Shiro said, motioning to Lavi.

"Yo! My name is Lavi you must be Hime-chan, nice to meet you!" Lavi said extending his hand.

"Uh yes. I'm Orihime. Nice to meet you as well. Um Kurosaki-kun said that you were hurt. Could you show me the injury?" Orihime asked.

Shiro shook his head, and watched the scene between Orihime and Lavi.

Lavi removed his shirt exposing the burned flesh from the cero "Is it bad?"

Shiro blushed slightly.

Orihime gasped. "YOUR BACK IS COMPLETELY DAMAGED!" Orihime exclaimed.

Shiro looked at Lavi and then at Orihime. "You can heal him right?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, but it will take me a little longer because it's so bad." Orihime replied.

Lavi turned to face Orihime. "Thanks I really appreciate this! Um… are you a doctor or something?" Lavi asked.

Shiro laughed a tiny bit. "She's not a doctor... Well nobody can explain it as well as Orihime."

"Uh… no sorry. I'm not a doctor, but I a have a special power that allows me to reject things, so I can reject injuries..." Orihime answered nervously.

Shiro sighed, this would take a while.

"REALLY?? That's so cool! So you can like, reject anything you want!?" Lavi asked with excitement shining in his eyes.

"She can only reject attacks, injuries and other people." Shiro said lightly.

"HAHA! I bet that comes in handy when someone is bothering you!" Lavi exclaimed.

Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes.

Rangiku looked at him. "Captain.... I'm..." She started.

"Don't say anything Matsumoto." He said cutting her off, not wanting to hear what she had to say, knowing that it had something to do with Momo.

"Eh did something happen?" Orihime asked worried.

Shiro got up and walked out the door. "I'm tired; I'm going to go sleep on the couch." He said.

Rangiku sighed. "He's been like this for a while.... Momo died Orihime." Rangiku looked at the closed door. "He won't tell me anything... I'm so worried about him.... But he hasn't really talked to anyone with the exception of reports and stuff... And now that the Seireitei's gone..." Rangiku said trailing off.

"What!!!! How did all of this happen? Wait! If the Seireitei is gone, then what happened to everyone? Are they safe?!" Orihime was on the verge of a panic attack.

"It's all Aizen and Gin's doing... And I'm not sure where everyone is, we've only located a few..." Rangiku said.

Shiro sat on the couch; luckily, no one was at the house other then those upstairs, so he let the tears slip out quietly. There was know way he'd let Rangiku or Orihime see him cry. Only Lavi could, since it was already too late. He just hoped that Ichigo didn't come home yet.

Back upstairs Orihime had finished healing Lavi, and continued to talk with Rangiku, and then followed her to go and heal the others. Lavi thanked Orihime as she left out the window and then turned his thoughts on Shiro. 'I hope he is ok.' He walked down the stairs, looking around to find Shiro, and then he found him lying on the couch crying. Lavi approached Shiro and knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on Shiro's head.

Shiro felt the hand on his head, and opened his eyes, startled. "Oh... Hi Lavi..." He said. "Did you get healed?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry I know this is hard, but just hang in there. Something good will happen soon. At least you know that some survived and that there is a chance that there could be more out there. Ah!" Lavi had an idea.

"Yeah... you're right..." Shiro made a face. "I'm just glad Ichigo didn't walk in..."

"Because you were showing emotion I don't think he would have minded. Besides, he is busy helping all of the others at the moment. Inoue just went to help out too. The house is empty." Lavi said.

"I see..." Shiro said.

"I have an idea. Give me a moment. I have to call Yuu-chan. I think I can help you find the others right now!" Lavi said optimistically.

"Eh? How?" Shiro asked.

"You'll see." Lavi said winking at Shiro. Then he stood up and walked out the room to call Kanda and Allen. "YUU-CHAN! I NEED YOU TO SEND ALLEN-CHAN BACK TO THE TOWN THAT ME AND SHIROI-CHAN GOT OF AT!"

Shiro stared at the door that Lavi exited through. "Man... I'm so tired..." He muttered, lying back down. "My spirit energy is down, no wonder." Shiro closed his eyes and slept.

"BakaUsagi! What the hell makes you think that I will let you take Allen?" Kanda asked irritated.

"But, I need him to help me please! Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked at Kanda. "What's going on?"

"Stop calling me that, or I'll cut you open!" *beep *beep *beep Kanda hung up.

Shiro just moved in his sleep a little as Lavi freaked out.

"Aww Yuu is so mean. I know! I'll try to call Allen! I hope he has Tim with him." Allen answered.

"Hello?" He said, through a cell phone using Timcanmpy.

"ALLEN-CHAN I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"ACK! LAVI! What is it???" Allen asked worried.

"I need you to help me and Shiro find his friends. Something happened and now all his friends are missing so can you help me? Oh, and they're souls like Shiroi-chan, so you should be able to use you eye to find them." Lavi said.

"I see. I would be glad to help! I can look around on my end!" Allen said.

"YAY!! I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU!!! Just give me a call on my cell to tell me if you find anyone." Lavi said.

"OK! No problem!" Allen said hanging up.

Lavi turned, going back into the room. "Sorry it took so lon-" Lavi stopped to see Shiro sleeping on the couch. He walked over and knelt next to Shiro, a wave of peace going throughout his body. 'He is so cute.' He thought.

Shiro's mouth moved soundlessly, like he was trying to say something.

"Shiroi-chan?" Lavi leaned forward to try and hear him better and get a closer look.

"Kosuke.... You were always my friend..." Shiro said in his sleep, rolling a bit, so that he was touching Lavi.

Lavi's eye widened a bit at the motion and he called Shiro's name. "Shiro wake up your dreaming."

"He's pretty defenseless around you, isn't he?" Rangiku asked, randomly appearing out of thin air.

**Me: Well… I think that is long enough, but I will have my next chapter up in like two seconds so… Yeah…**

**Rangiku: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lavi: You really like being freaky, don't you?  
Rangiku: YES! Wait! HEY!!!**

**Shiro: She's really dense…. She doesn't even do her paperwork…**

**Lavi: *laughs* now that is terrible!**

**Me: Well…. Anyway! R&R peoples!!! Flames will be used to heat tea and burn GIN!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Clarity

**Me: Well… here is my fourth chapter!! Hopefully I can fit in my lime (not really lime) scene in this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shiro: *sweat drop* Whatever you're doing, I want no part of it!**

**Me: XD TOO BAD!!! *evil laughter* **

**Lavi: You are truly scary…**

**Rangiku: I AM HERE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!! SHIMMER DOES NOT OWN BLEACH OR D GRAY MAN! THEY'RE BOTH OWNED BY OTHER PEOPLE!!**

**Shiro: *anime vein* YOU ARE TOO LOUD RANGIKU! SHUT UP!**

**Me: ^.^' Ok then… Please enjoy!!!**

**WARNING! Contains suggestive material, and OOCness!!**

**Chapter 4: Clarity**

_"He's pretty defenseless around you, isn't he?" Rangiku asked, randomly appearing out of thin air._

Lavi was surprised by the sudden intrusion, and stood up to look at Rangiku.

"I'm jealous honestly... He never opens up to me, and yet, he lets you take care of him when he cries, and actually allows you to watch him sleep. What's so special about you?" Rangiku asked. "I wish it was just as easy for me as it was for you. But he just tells me to buzz off whenever I try to talk to him about a touchy subject." She smiled bitterly. "My captain doesn't trust anyone! He was Gin's lover once. They never got far, that was all Captain Hitsugaya said. When Gin betrayed us all with Aizen and Tousen, the captain was the one who hurt the most. Before Aizen had left, he put Captain Hitsugaya into a state near death, and Gin put him into shock. He was angry for a time, and would never talk to anyone when they tried to comfort him.

"Then a couple weeks later, just as he was getting better, Momo was killed by Aizen. I was there when he found her. He said something that I didn't hear, and started sobbing. It was hard for me to see him like that, so I tried to calm him, but he just told me to go away, and leave him alone. He closed everyone out, and only talked to people when he had to. He had a worse temper with me than usual, so I actually did all the paperwork just to lighten the captains burden a bit. Some time later, an old friend that he thought was dead came back, and the captain left the Soul Society to stop his old friend. I believe his friend's name was Kosuke..."

Lavi's eye opened wide, taking in all the new and slightly shocking information about Shiro's past. He could tell that Shiro had had a hard time, but he never knew that it was that difficult for him. His lover leaves him and betrays him, the person he considered to be family was murdered, and then he left to go and find his friend all on his own. And to top it all off he didn't tell anyone how he felt, and when people tried to help him, he pushed them away. No wonder he was so eager to go after those two when he saw them. But he shouldn't keep things from his friends, because it would only make them worry more and cause them to continue to bother you, even when you don't want them to. Lavi closed his eye for a moment, gathering his thoughts and processing all the information, trying to give the best response as possible. He opened his eye back up to look Rangiku-san in the face.

"It seems like you have known Toushiro for a very long time, and you care very deeply for him, and me I only met him a few days ago, so I'm sorry that he came to me instead of you or the others from your home. I don't think it's that he doesn't trust anyone, but rather, he feels that if he were to break down like that, that he would no longer be strong or the same in your eyes. He feels that all of you have such a high regard for him that he would to be weak and he would lose everyone's respect.

"Most likely because I was a complete stranger, and had no idea about his strengths, weaknesses, and high rank, is why he decided to tell me these things. And it's good to let these things out to someone at least right? Because to keep all those things bottles up inside you for so long can only lead to disaster."

"That's true, but he tends to not trust anyone, especially strangers. Well, I haven't finished quite yet. He ended up killing Kosuke, because Kosuke tried to take his revenge on the Seireitei. He also had to kill him, because they had the same sword. Captain Hitsugaya was still hurting from Momo's death, so he rarely left his room Captain Ukitake was the only one allowed in his room. I guess he was allowed because Ukitake was kinda like a father to him. He never knew his own parents. I found him living with Momo and her grandmother. I don't believe the captain was ever human, I think he was born in the Soul Society, but I can't be too sure, since he's never told me anything about his life before. Just three days later, explosions started going off every where.

"I saw the captain just before everything disappeared. He had been too close to one of the explosions and was hurt terribly. His captain's robe would probably hide the injury though. Did you notice anything?"

"I didn't know he was wounded. I never saw any blood, and he didn't complain about the wounds. Were they really that bad?" Lavi asked, concerned.

"They looked pretty bad, and I was at a distance. I think I'll get Orihime!" Rangiku said.

As Lavi watched Rangiku leave the house, he turned his attention to Shiro. "Shiro wake up. Oi...." Silence~ 'I wonder how bad the wounds are.' Lavi moved his hand to pull the Hamaka off a bit but hesitated. 'I shouldn't do this while he's asleep. I mean I'll be taking advantage of him.' A red blush came across his face "Why am I acting weird, its not like I'm doing anything wrong. I'm just worried about him. Yeah, that's it I'm just checking his wounds right?" He said aloud.

Lavi made his hand move again, and slowly pulled the hamaka open to reveal white milky flesh. His build was small, but still was very strong. He could see the well toned muscles. As he looked he saw the injury, it seemed to go from his chest all the way to his back. Lavi winced and frowned at the rather large wound, and looked at Shiro's face. He leaned down, and placed a soft feather like kiss on Shiro's forehead than pulled away to continue his observation of the wound.

Shiro moved a bit, but did not wake. The feeling of air on his wound made move in discomfort.

Lavi didn't notice the sudden move that Shiro made, too distracted by the wound. Deciding to sit next to Shiro, he opened up Shiro's hamaka more to get a better look at the wounds on his body. He slowly placed his hand on Shiro's chest and traced his finger next to the wounds.

Shiro winced, but still slept.

Lavi still didn't notice Shiro's move of discomfort, and continued to trace his fingers softly against Shiro's skin. Getting a little braver, he decided to explore Shiro's body a bit more. Placing his hand flat against Shiro's chest, he dragged his hand down, feeling the soft skin and strong muscles beneath his fingertips. A sudden jolt of pleasure ran throughout his body and caused the red head to have a darker red blush on his face. He continued to move his hand on Shiro's chest not knowing why he was doing this but he knew he liked it and couldn't stop himself.

Shiro was close to waking up, and only stirred a little.

Lavi was fascinated by Shiro's body. He couldn't help the dark red blush on his face anymore, and he didn't even care if he was caught by anyone. All that mattered at the moment was him, and the soft delicate creature in front of him. Lavi stood up and moved his position from sitting next to Shiro to straddling the younger, hovering over his small frame, looking at the small chest move up and down, and looking at the well toned muscles move along with his breathing. 'He is really beautiful.' Lavi started to wonder what the creamy skin would taste like. Shiro looked very strong, but very childish at the same time. He wondered if it would be a strong taste one that he could pinpoint at any moment, or if he would taste sweet and milky. Because Lavi had a hard time keeping curiosity to himself, he leaned down to Shiro's neck, not wanting to hurt the wounds on his chest. Lavi slowly licked the flesh, and then placed a small kiss there.

Shiro felt this and opened his eyes, and discovered that Lavi's face was in his neck and that his wounds were uncovered. "L-Lavi?" Shiro said surprised.

Lavi looked up at Shiro's surprised face. His mind was in a complete haze because he had never felt such strong emotions before, and since they felt good, he didn't want to stop and make the pleasure end. He was doing everything on instinct now, and instinct told him to lean down and press a small feather light kiss on Shiro's head, nose and lips. He pulled away slightly, looking Shiro in the eyes.

Shiro looked at Lavi and blushed a tiny bit. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah.." Lavi had finally snapped out of his trance, and pulled himself up, looking at Shiro with an embarrassed looking on his face. "Uh… ehaha. Sorry I- um...um....I was looking at your wound that Rangiku told me about and uh...yeah..." Lavi turned his face slightly to the side, his hand covering his mouth, the tingling feeling on his lips still there and a little turned on. "Haha I'm gonna go and find Rangiku-san and see what's taking her so long." He made to get up and off the smaller boy.

"Hi!! I'm back!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!!!! That wound is really bad!!!!! Orihime!!! Heal my captain quick!" Rangiku said, appearing behind Lavi.

"SHUT UP RANGIKU!!" Shiro yelled and then winced at the pain.

Lavi was startled by the sudden voice behind him, and quickly spun his head around, almost falling because he got up too fast and turned his head too quickly a small blush formed on his face but forced it away. 'I hope they didn't see me on top of Shiro.' In his mind he was cursing himself for acting upon his feelings, and for being so careless, he just hoped that Shiro wouldn't say anything about what had just happened. "Rangiku-san! I was just about to go and find you! Thank goodness your back. Yeah, it really is bad but I think he will be ok because Orihime did a great job on my wound. Go Orihime-chan!" Lavi tried to play off his embarrassment, but he was kinda failing.

"Uh, yeah, thank you Lavi-san I appreciate the complement." She said in a small tone and a small pink blush graced her features.

As Orihime approached Shiro, Lavi backed up to give her room. It didn't take very long for the injury to start disappearing.

Shiro looked away while his wound disappeared. He knew he was going to be reprimanded for not saying anything about his injury. And he hoped that no one saw what had happened between the two.

Rangiku smiled covertly, because she knew what had happened and nobody else knew, not even Orihime.

"Thank you Inoue." Shiro said politely.

"You're welcome. Ano… Rangiku-san should we go back to the others again, and see if they still need our help?" Orihime said.

"Yes, let's go." Rangiku said, grabbing Orihime and running off allowing two certain boys to have 'alone time.'

Shiro looked at Lavi, blushing because he realized that Rangiku had seen what had occurred.

"It seems your wound is healed, that's a relief isn't it?" He said laughing nervously, and rubbing the back of his head. By the way Rangiku-san left the room, Lavi had a feeling that she knew. He didn't know what to do, because he didn't know how to explain it to himself or Shiro really, he just hoped that Shiro would just forget about it.

"Yeah... it is..." Shiro said, not sure what to say. "Ano... Did Rangiku tell you anything?" Shiro asked suddenly. He was just going to push that memory to the back of his head for now. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring it up.

"Eh? Oh, she just told me a bit about your relationship with Gin and Aizen and about your friend....I'm sorry for all your hardships Shiro......" Lavi still feeling awkward didn't know if it would be appropriate to say this but he did anyway."....if you every want to talk, or just want to be near someone I'll always be there for you. I know it's not my place to say this but I think you should tell your friends a bit about what had happened. They are really worried and care for you. You don't have to tell them everything, and when you don't want to tell them, just say that at the moment that you don't feel comfortable to talk about it now and you will let them know when your ready, cause if you just ignore them and push them away they will try even harder to find out what's wrong."

Shiro looked away for a moment, tears threatening to spill for the third time that day. 'God... what's wrong with me. I acting like a kid.' Shiro thought. "I'm sorry..." He said quietly. "I know everyone's been worried... but I'm so used to being ignored by other people when I'm hurt and broken, that I just took that with me to the Seireitei. I was just a child from the Rukon district, the poorest place of the Soul Society. I had been spirited there after I had died. People tend to ignore little kids, with no real hope of surviving." Shiro said, revealing a bit more of past, the tears beginning to fall.

"That sounds rough; children are children and should always be taken care of no matter what." Lavi said with a pained look in his eye. He too did not have a very good childhood.

Shiro brought his knees up to his head and hugged them, staying that way. He was tired again, and just wanted to lie down near something warm, something warm like Lavi... 'WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING???' He thought. He couldn't help but let a blush rise to his cheeks.

Lavi moved soundlessly to the couch once again and sat next to Shiro. He had started to remember his own past and it wasn't the prettiest one. Ever since the battle with Toad in the ark, he had been doing a lot of thinking lately. He decided that he would stay with the Order, but what were his true feelings? Did he want to give up being a Bookman, the one thing that probably save him from going insane, or did he want to give up the new life he had found with his friends, his family. Lavi no longer wanted to go in circles in his head; the only thing that would keep him grounded was something real. So he figured Shiro was warm and the only real thing he could see in his mind. Lavi sat close to Shiro and then moved his hand around Shiro, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Shiro looked up. "LAVI!!" He had been surprised by Lavi's sudden movement. He relaxed his body against the warmth of Lavi, his head resting against Lavi's chest.

"...sorry...but please just for a bit can we stay like this Shiro?" Lavi asked.

".......ok." Shiro said.

Lavi felt a very relaxing feeling come over him when he was near Shiro. It was a feeling that he would never give up no matter what. After Lavi's little 'confrontation' with Shiro earlier, he had do a bit of thinking. Why did he do that? Was it just because Lavi felt bad for Shiro? No, that wasn't it. Did he just get caught up in the moment of it all? Well, yes, a bit, but there was something underneath that. Was it because he liked Shiro a bit more then a friend? And as he had thought this, he thought about before Rangiku and Orihime had left the room. Lavi thought back on what he had concluded earlier, and he really did like Shiro. This is the first time in his life that he has ever felt this way, so he knew this wasn't a normal feeling of his. And its not lust well some of it was, but not just lust, but something much stronger and deeper then that. And Lavi liked it. The only problem was that Shiro most likely wasn't gay, and didn't consider Lavi any more than a friend.

Shiro felt safe in Lavi's arms for some reason, safer than when he was in Gin's arms. He was confused, that thing that had happened earlier was weird and embarrassing, but it had been nice. Did he really like Lavi? He was uncertain of feelings earlier, but it seemed like he did like the red-haired teenager.

The relaxing atmosphere had slowly turned in to an awkward one. Lavi and Shiro were thinking too much, and it caused a very nervous atmosphere. Lavi could tell at an instant that Shiro was thinking about something intense. He wondered if it was about his past. "Shiro are you ok?" He asked.

Shiro blushed. "Yeah.... I'm fine... What about you?"

"Um… I'm fine, just kinda tired that's all."......."........umm what are you thinking about?" Lavi asked.

"..... Um...." Shiro blushed again. "It's nothing really... What are you thinking about?"

"....umm..............you." Lavi said.

Shiro blushed again, a deeper red this time. "Ano... I'm thinking about you too....."

"Eh.....oh is that so? And......." Lavi leaned close to Shiro's face.

"Eh?" Shiro looked at Lavi as he got closer.

"And what do your thoughts about me entail?" Lavi had a smirk placed on his face. He was having fun teasing Shiro.

"Eh.." Shiro wasn't sure what to say. He blushed even deeper. "Ano.... What happened before."

He could have just stopped there, but Shiro looked very enticing with the dark blush on his face. Should have pulled away, but instead got closer to him. Lavi was so close to Shiro that he could almost touch his forehead to Shiro's. "And?........." Lavi said with a mocking tone slightly in his voice.

Eh? Ano...." Lavi was pushing it. Shiro had no idea how to describe it in words, so he decided to do and action instead. He looked right in Lavi's eye, thinking about the thing he was going to do.

Lavi could see the serious look in his eyes, slightly confused, but still sure of himself and what ever he was going to say. "Ne, what do you think of me?"

Shiro felt like he would regret this later, but didn't care. He reached up carefully with his arms, and brought Lavi's head closer, and then kissed him.

Once Shiro had pressed his lips against his, he quickly deepened the kiss, wanting it to last forever. Shiro tasted good, his lips were soft and warm. Lavi pressed his lips even harder against Shiro's, and lightly bit his bottom lip.

Shiro's heart fluttered as Lavi kissed him back. When his lip was bit, he gasped.

Lavi took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. He explored every inch possible of the wonderful mouth, it was nothing he expected. It was much warmer and addicting then he thought it would be. His slow paced exploring quickly turned into a battle of tongues.

Shiro felt Lavi battle his tongue and was automatically drawn into the passion. He had never shared something like this with Gin. Well, he had had a French kiss before, but never one with so much passion behind it. He moaned slightly.

When Lavi heard Shiro moan, he couldn't help but moan too. It all felt so strange and new, but amazing and something he would like to do more often. Lavi grew even more passionate, and wanted to be closer to Shiro. He placed one hand on Shiro's chest and ran his fingers down, feeling that clothing was a very annoying thing and wanted it gone.

Shiro's eyes widened at the contact with Lavi's hand. He knew what Lavi was thinking, and was slightly afraid. But he didn't want the burning passion to end.

Lavi made a move to pull open Shiro's hamaka. He pulled back to look Shiro in the eyes, trying to see if there was any sign that Shiro didn't want this.

Shiro was surprised by the move, and wasn't sure about what action to take or what thing to say, so he just closed his eyes and moved closer to Lavi.

Lavi took the move towards him as something positive. He placed his hand once again against Shiro's now exposed chest, and slowly pushed the shorter male backward. *buzz! buzz! buzz!* Lavi's pants were vibrating.

Shiro jolted as Lavi's pants started to vibrate. "What the hell?" He said.

**Me: Well, this is getting too long, but did you like that little scene? Don't worry; there'll be lemon sometime later one. In fact, there should be two or three chapters before I can finally take them to the Order!**

**Shiro: Holy crap…. Holy CRAP!!!**

**Me: What? Did you like it? *wink wink***

**Lavi: I know I did!**

**Kanda: Shut up stupid bunny!**

**Me: *sweat drop* Ok, now now kids. Stop fighting.**

**Kanda: SHUT UP!! *storms off***

**Me: *looks at readers* Don't worry, he's just a little pissed off that I didn't finish the scene with Allen! **

**Shiro *sweat drop***

**Me: So... anyway… Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter up shortly. But one thing first. I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! Pretty please? Ok, now I must go… Please note that flames will be used to burn or heat whatever I feel like, because I feel too lazy to say what I want to heat up or burn. BYEZZ!!!!**


	5. Found

**Me: YAY!!!! Here we go!!!! Oh and Darmed! You were correct!! It was Lavi's cell phone buzzing!!!**

**Lavi: Stupid phone… ruining the mood….**

**Me: . OMG!!!**

**Shiro: Oh crap! She's going to blow!!**

**Me: *Blows up into many mini fan girls***

**Shiro: *sigh* looks like we'll have to clean her up again…**

**Me: *goes back to normal* Well… anyway!!!!**

**Ukitake: Shimmer does not own Bleach or D Gray Man, they both are owned by other people!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Ukitake: No problem! **

**Me: Now enjoy this chapter!!!!**

**WARNING!!! OOCness as usual! And other stuff like laziness!!**

**Chapter 5: Found**

_Lavi took the move towards him as something positive. He placed his hand once again against Shiro's now exposed chest, and slowly pushed the shorter male backward. *buzz! buzz! buzz!* Lavi's pants were vibrating._

_Shiro jolted as Lavi's pants started to vibrate. "What the hell?" He said._

Lavi knew it was his phone and cursed the dumb thing for interrupting. He pulled his phone out from his pocket. Lavi had moved away from Shiro and answered the phone. It was Allen.

"Ano... Lavi? There is someone here with me.... He has long, white hair. Can you give the phone to Shiro so I can describe this guy to him? It will only take a sec!" Allen said, looking at the man next to him.

"Sure." Lavi turned to Shiro. "It's Allen. I think he has found someone!" He said with a smile, and handed Shiro the phone. Shiro took the phone.

"Ok, I'm listening." Shiro nodded his head a couple times and then his eyes widened. "That's Captain Ukitake! Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah. One sec." Allen handed the phone to Ukitake.

"Hello?" Ukitake said.

"Ukitake? How are you?" Shiro asked. "Did anything happen to you during the last explosion?"

"Toushiro! THANK GODDNESS YOUR OK! I WAS SO WORRIED! I got a little banged up, but other then that, I'm fine. Have you found anyone else?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah, we found Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku, and she seems to be as lazy as always!" Shiro said. "Ukitake, are sure you didn't see a green light before you passed out?"

"Uh green light? No, I didn't. Why? Did you see something during the explosions?"

"I'm not really sure. Before I passed out, I saw a green light, and felt something warm, but I'm not sure what it was." Shiro said.

"Well… I don't remember seeing any green lights. Maybe it was just something you saw and no one else." Ukitake said, not really sure what Toushiro saw.

"I guess, but that doesn't help figure out anything. I think the green light was what caused me to be seen by normal humans with no spirit energy." Shiro said.

"Ho? That sounds interesting! Is that how this gentleman here was able to find us?" Lavi was listening to the call, and thought the 'green light' that Toshiro was speaking of was his new innocence.

"Are you talking about Allen? No, I think he can see souls with his left eye." Shiro said looking at Lavi.

Lavi gave him a nod agreeing with what he said. He then whispered, "Ne ask them where they are."

Shiro nodded to Lavi. "Where are you?" He asked into the phone.

"Um… we're in the middle of the park near Kursaki's house. Where are you?" Ukitake asked.

"We're in Kurosaki's house." Shiro said, looking at Lavi again.

"Shiro-chan, tell him to lead Allen here. I need to speak to him." Lavi said.

Shiro nodded again. "Lead Allen to Kurosaki's house, Lavi needs to talk to him." Shiro said. He looked at Lavi and then at himself, beginning to fix his hakama, blushing.

Lavi looked at Shiro, and smirked at him, thinking how cute he looked. Once again he started to get mad at his dumb phone, but was happy that Shiro found some more of his friends.

"Ok well will be there as soon as possible! See ya then Toushiro!" Ukitake said.

Shiro blushed at Lavi and then smiled. "Ok, see you!" Shiro said hanging up. "Can you help a bit?" He said to Lavi. "It's kinda hard to get it back on." He said.

Lavi smiled sweetly at him and started to help him get it back on. "If it's so hard to get on, maybe you should leave it off." Lavi smirked; he just couldn't help but tease him it was just too much fun.

"LAVI!! Ukitake's coming here!" Shiro said angrily. He finished fixing the hamaka and looked at Lavi, readjusting himself on the couch.

"Aww…. You're no fun." Lavi stuck his tongue out at Shiro.

"Shut up." Shiro muttered crossly.

Lavi turned to Shiro, who was now pouting and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Shiro yelled, getting ticked at Lavi.

"You and you wanna know something else?" He said in a playful tone.

"What?" Shiro said.

"You're cute too." Lavi smiled at Shiro.

Shiro blushed and turned his head away.

Lavi stood up, stretching. It had been a long day, and he was tired, but he still had the fuzzy feeling in his chest of when he and Shiro kissed. Lavi walked in front of Shiro, going to try and test his luck with the shorter male. "Shiro-chan."

Shiro looked at Lavi. "What?" He asked, still a little angry.

Lavi bent down and placed a small kiss on his lips, and then pulled back smiling. "Try to cheer up a bit ok? ^^"

Shiro blushed. "Fine, just don't do that with Ukitake in the same room." Shiro said.

"Fair enough." With that in mind, Lavi grabbed the back of Shiro's head and pulled him in for a rough, but passionate kiss.

Shiro glared at Lavi for a minute, blushing. Shiro held himself back slightly so Lavi wouldn't get carried away.

Lavi pulled back and said, "Well you did say I can't when Ukitake-san is here so… ^^" Lavi stood back up. "I'm gonna go and make a call to the Order, and tell them we'll be a bit longer, I'll be back." And with that he left the room.

Shiro glared at Lavi's retreating back and waited till Ukitake showed up. He considered getting human clothes from Urahara. 'I should call him later.' He thought.

"Shiroi-chan!" Lavi came bursting back into the room. "They're here! Come outside!" He said bouncily.

Shiro looked at Lavi and got out; adjusting his white hamaka carefully so Ukitake didn't notice the blood underneath. He came out and looked at the two standing before him. "Ukitake..." He said, getting ready for the big hug he would be receiving.

"TOUSHIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *glomp*

"WAH!" *is glomped* "Nice to see you too Ukitake." He said, laughing a bit.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE MY LITTLE SHIRO!" Ukitake yelled.

"Ukitake, stop yelling in my ear, please." Shiro said calmly. His captain's hamaka opened a bit, and revealed the blood on the black hamaka. (I'm just gonna use hamaka to describe both parts of the uniform just because I'm too lazy to figure out the name!)

Ukitake pulled back a bit in respect of the younger captain, and noticed the small traces of blood. "SHIRO IS THAT BLOOD!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU HURT????? ARE YOU OK!!!!????"

Shiro looked at Ukitake. "I'm fine. I just got injured in the explosion, but Inoue healed me, so no worries." He said, carefully.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake asked.

"I'm sure, Ukitake. So don't worry about it. What about you, any injuries." Shiro in a tone that noted the fact that the older captain got sick very easily.

"Ha-ha! I'm fine. I may be old, but I'm still strong." Ukitake said with a reassuring smile.

"Fine." Shiro said. "Let's go into the living room and sit down ok? I'd rather not be here all day." He said.

Allen looked at Lavi. "What is it that you needed to talk about Lavi?" He asked.

Shiro and Ukitake went inside the house.

Lavi turned towards Allen. "Well I wanted to say thanks for helping me out a bit, and were you able to find anyone, or notice anything that would be completely out of ordinary.

"You're welcome Lavi. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Although.... Kanda was with us for a time, but he disappeared..." Allen said, looking around for Kanda.

"Really!?" Lavi asked. "Did he get lost or something?"

"I don't know.... he was there one second, the next he wasn't." Allen explained.

"Maybe we should go and look for him." Lavi suggested.

"Ok, but let's tell the other two first." Allen said.

"I'll go and tell them try calling his cell phone." Lavi went into the house and yelled "SHIROI-CHAN I HAVE TO GO AND LOOK FOR THE CRANKY SAMURI YUU-CHAN! I'LL BE BACK SOON!"

"OK!" Shiro called back. Allen dialed Kanda's number and waited to see if he would answer.

"Hello?" Kanda answered.

"KANDA! Where the hell are you?? You disappeared!" Allen said, extremely happy that Kanda had answered.

"ME! I DIDNT DISSAPPEAR YOU DID! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Kanda yelled.

"Heh.... I guess I did.... But you know how easy it is for me to get lost!!!" Allen covered the cell and looked at Lavi. "Help me..." He begged quietly.

Lavi yelled at the phone. "YUU-CHAN!!! DONT YELL AT THE MOYASHI! HE'S ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH OF YOUR TOURCHER! Like today on the train in the bathroom."

Allen blushed. "Y-you heard what happened." He looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"It was kinda not hard to hear you two." Lavi smiled at Allen. Then they heard a sudden, very irritated voice *anime veins on the phone* "Lavi...I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU AND YOU WILL REGRE-" Lavi took the phone from Allen and hung it up.

"LAVI!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW HE REALLY WILL KILL YOU!" Allen yelled. Allen crossed his arms. "Why'd you have to go and mention that anyway?" He asked angrily.

"Because, now we don't have to go and find him. His anger towards me will guide him here! ^^ And he wont kill me so long as I keep you hostage. ^^" Lavi took off his headband and used it to tie his and Allen's hands together.

"HEY!!!!!! LAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen yelled, pissed off. "UNTIE MY HANDS NOW!!!"

"Nope. You're the only thing protecting me from Yuu-chan." Lavi said.

"YOU JERK!" Allen yelled, trying to kick Lavi.

And sure enough, the very pissed samurai had appeared taking a swing at Lavi.

"YAY! Yuu-chan has been found! Now both of you stop trying to kill me or I will tell the whole order about your little bonding moment on the train, and use Tim to back me up with his recordings."

Allen's face flushed angrily, and he stopped trying to kick Lavi. "You wouldn't!" Allen said.

"Totally would! Who would miss on a chance like that? And if the two of you don't help me, I will start to go into details with people, and tell Lenalee to draw a doujinshi of it!!!!" Lavi really wouldn't, because they were his friends and he wasn't innocent himself, but he needed their help and threatening seemed the only way at the moment.

"Fine." Allen said. "I'll help. But first... YOU UNTIE MY HANDS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

"Ok, ok! But first tell Yuu not to hurt me or kill me. Cause I don't think he was listening to me." Lavi said.

Kanda was standing there with Mugen sheathed and was actually very calm.

Shiro came outside. "What's going on out here?" He asked.

Allen didn't answer, because he was looking at the relatively calm samurai.

"I just threatened these guys with something major, and Yuu-chan is just standing there." Lavi said confused.

Allen waved his hand in front of Kanda's face. Hello?" Allen knew he would regret this later. "Yuu-chan, are you in there?"

"I see..." Shiro said.

Kanda stepped towards Lavi and pulled on his jacket collar and dragged him away from everyone else for a moment. "I'll do whatever you want if I get that doujin and don't tell Allen or anyone else got that?"

Lavi was a little surprised at what he said, but smirked and nodded in agreement. They both walked back to where everyone else was.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"Nothing you need to know Moyashi." Kanda said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Allen got an anime vein. "I AM NOT A MOYASHI!!! BAKANDA!" Allen yelled.

Shiro sweat dropped.

"Now… stop fighting. We have to help these guys and we won't get anything done if you two keep fighting." Lavi said.

"HMPH!" Allen said looking away from Kanda. "Fine! What do you need me to do?" Allen asked, still a little pissed off.

Shiro just sat down and watched the scene before him.

"Calm down Allen. You know that Yuu-chan and I mean well when we tourcher you, ne Yuu-chan?" Lavi turned towards Kanda.

"Stop calling me by my 1st name BakaUsagi." Kanda said and looked away.

Lavi turned back to Allen. "See? It's just because we care ^^. But in all seriousness now, we need to help these guys find their comrades, because something happened and they need our help. Right? Shiro-chan ^^" He said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah...." Shiro said. He was tired again for some reason. What was going on with him? Ever since the explosions, he'd been losing strength faster than normal, even when he wasn't fighting.

Allen looked at him strangely, recognizing the loss of strength. He had had that a lot when he was a little kid. Did Shiro have a parasitic Innocence too?

"So we must help them. Ok Yuu-chan? Allen-kun?" He smiled at the two with an evil glint in his eye.

Allen flinched. "Ok. Just don't tell anyone, especially Komui!" Allen said.

Shiro shook his head. This was really weird.

"Ok! So Shiro, how many people are missing?" Lavi asked.

"Let's see, Renji's captain..." Shiro listed off several people that were missing.

"That's a lot of people." Allen said.

Lavi looked at Allen "No kidding. So we better get started. Now if I'm not mistaken, all of your comrades seem to be wearing -insert name of clothing here cause I'm lazy- right?" He looked over to Shiro and Ukitake.

"Yes, but only a few others wear these kind of -insert name here cause I'm also lazy-." Shiro said.

"Well, we will start of by finding them since they have the most noticeable features, and the more we find of them, the more eyes we will have to look for everyone else." Lavi turned back to Kanda and Allen. "Ok, so the two of you will go around the whole area looking for people. Once you find them, send them here or if they are injured then escort them here so that we can get them treated, and this time Kanda don't get lost." Lavi smiled.

Kanda, in turn, glared at him "Make one more comment that offends or makes fun of me, and you will be the one everyone will be looking for, and I will make sure that they never find you."

Lavi's smiled faded into a small nervous laugh. "Ehehehe. You know I was kidding, lighten up will ya and you can't kill me until we are done the mission anyway."

"Come on Yuu-chan." Allen said, hoping using his first name would catch his attention. "Let's go search!"

"Fine whateve- DID YOU JUST CALL ME YUU-CHAN!?" Kanda yelled.

And then Allen pulled Kanda off into the distance. Lavi watched them go and then turned his attention towards Shiro and Ukitake. "Now that they are looking, I think you should bring back your other friends especially Inoue-san, we might need her if anyone comes back injured. Once she's here, it would be a good idea for you and me look around ourselves, as long as you're up to it." Lavi said.

"Ok... I'll go call Ichigo and have him come back with Inoue." Shiro said, grabbing his cell phone.

Allen smiled at Kanda's outburst. He knew it would work.

"Oi! Did you really just call me Yuu-chan Moyashi?" Kanda looked at Allen, happy that Allen used his first name, but kinda angry at Allen for putting chan at the end.

"Yes I did!" Allen said smiling. "And my name's Allen!"

"Hn. No. Your name is property of Kanda Yuu." He said with a very satisfied smirk.

Allen blushed a bit. "Whatever makes you happy." Allen said.

Kanda smiled and led the way.

**Me: YAYS!!! I didn't end it a cliffy this time!!! I really enjoy doing this!! Amaya-chan is happy with this too!! She says she enjoys reading it even though she helped write it!**

**Kanda: I can't believe you called me Yuu-chan…**

**Allen: Well, I called you it twice but you didn't notice it the first time! But it sure got your attention the second time!!**

**Kanda: *sigh* Whatever...**

**Me: Ok…. *sweat drop***

**Shiro: Finally we can get some work done…**

**Me: *evil laughter* one more chapter before I get you in a room with Lavi! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Lavi: O.o Holy freakin' crap!**

**Shiro: *scoots away* Seriously… You need to get some therapy.**

**Me: *stops laughing* HEY!!!!!**

**Lavi: *sweat drop* Now, now… Stop fighting…**

**Me: SHUT UP!!!! Unless you want to die too!!!**

**Lavi: You're scarier than Yuu-chan!! And that's saying something!!! *hides behind a sofa shaking***

**Shiro: It's true!! You need therapy!!! **

**Me: I do not!!!**

***crashes in back round***

**Allen: Wow....... that's amazing…. Anyway, since Shimmer is busy… R&R!!! Tell us what you thought, and make sure to tell us what you think of the crossover pairing!! Oh, and all flames will be used to stop this fight and heat Amaya-chan's tea that she was making when Shimmer and her wrote this!!**

**Lavi: Oh, and the next chapter will take a while since Amaya and Shimmer are still working on it!!!**


	6. Moving Forward

***lots of crashing***

**Me: DIE YOU STUPID SHRIMP!!!!**

**Shiro: Stop it already!!**

**Lavi: *sweat drop* wow…. They're still at it… I think Shimmer was really insulted by what Shiro-chan said….. So… anyway…. This is the newest chapter. Shimmer has skipped over a lot, but this is where the summary will be!! Plus extra stuff!!!**

**Allen: *big sweat drop* I wish they would stop fighting….**

**Kanda: *draws sword* I'll make them stop!! *joins fight***

***even more crashing***

**Allen: *bigger sweat drop* Oh dear… Anyway… Shimmer doesn't own D Gray Man or Bleach, they're both owned by other people. She just wished she could own them.**

**Lavi: Sit back, read, and enjoy!!**

**WARNING!! OOCness and a lemon scene!!! YAYZ!!!!**

**Chapter 6: Moving forward**

A few hours had passed since everyone had split up and started looking. Kanda and Allen had successfully found most of the remaining missing soul reapers, but some were still unaccounted for when they went to meet up with Lavi and Shiro. On their way back to Ichigo's house, Rangiku, Renji, Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo encountered other missing soul reapers and brought them along.

After two long days, everyone had been found and accounted for and healed. But… there was still the question of what had caused the explosions in the first place. Several people thought it was Aizen, but some were not sure and decided that they would have to check it out. They all eventually agreed to find out what happened after they had rebuilt the Seireitei and try to regain order in their world.

Urahara helped them make there way back to the Soul Society to see how much damage there was to the Seireitei. They deemed everything repairable, and started immediate repairs.

Kanda, Allen, and Lavi said goodbye to everyone, and told them if they needed and assistance at all, that the Dark Order would be more than happy to help. Lavi had noticed a change in Shiro's mood and behavior. He seemed much happier than before, most likely because he knew all his comrades were ok and that everything would be ok. But now there was on Lavi's mind. As he watched the others go back to their world, would Shiro go back with them or come with him to the Dark Order? The thoughts of losing Shiro saddened Lavi, but he also understood that Shiro needed to help rebuild everything. Lavi decided that whatever Shiro decided, he would support 100%.

Shiro was happy that everyone was safe now, and that repairs have begun, but now that everything was being taken care of, what was he going to do about the Dark Order and most importantly…. Lavi. He decided that he should talk with the first captain, Yamamoto, and see what he thinks of him leaving and going to the Dark Order. Shiro went down to Uarhaha's basement to find Captain Yamamoto.

Yamamoto had noticed Toshiro and greeted him.

Shiro greeted Yamamoto back, and waited to be allowed to speak.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya. Do you need something?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hello." Shiro said. "Yes, I have a request." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"And what might be this request?" Yamamoto asked.

"I would like to stay in the human world with Lavi." Shiro said.

Yamamoto was slightly surprised by the request, but not completely. He had noticed that he and the red head from the human world had been spending a lot of time together. "And why do you want to stay in the human world with him?" He also knew that Lavi and the other two wearing the same uniform were from the Dark Order, and wanted Shiro to leave with them.

Shiro thought out his words very carefully, making sure to set aside his emotions from his words. "Something happened when the explosions happened. When I woke up afterwards, normal humans could see me. I would like to find out what happened." He said.

"Hummm… That is very interesting. And you believe that they will have the answers you seek." Yamamoto stated it like a fact.

"Yes." Shiro said.

Yamamoto could tell that there was another reason to why he wanted to leave with the red head and his friends, but didn't feel that it was necessary to mention that at the moment. "Hummm" He thought for a moment. "In all honesty, I do not like the idea of one of our captains leaving, especially since the Seireitei has been destroyed." ...... "But, repairs have started and at the moment we don't need any military strength..." Yamamoto was quiet for another minute. "I decided that you may leave with the humans, but! You must stay in contact with me and give me frequent reports upon your progress and your safety."

"Yes sir. Should I take a Hell's butterfly with me?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, and tell Urahara to lend you a gigai."

"Ok." Shiro said, waiting to be dismissed.

"Oh and when I summon you back to our world, you must come back. Understand?" Yamamoto wanted to make sure that this was clear with Shiro.

"Yes sir." Shiro replied.

"Good you are dismissed." Yamamoto said.

Shiro nodded and walked off to find Urahara. He talked to Urahara and he said he would have a gigai ready in a couple days.

Another day had passed before everyone was back at the Seireitei and had started to repair everything. Kanda, Allen, and Lavi were in Urahara's shop, and had placed a report back to headquarters, saying that they would be returning soon, but didn't say if they were bringing Toushiro back with them or not.

Just as they hung up with Komui, Shiro and Rangiku walked in. The trio of exorcists had agreed that Lavi would be the one to ask if Shiro was coming back with them, since, he was the one that was closest to the young soul reaper. Lavi had said yes, but he really didn't want to know. Before, when he first thought about it, he decided that he would let Shiro go, if that's what he really wanted. But after more debating with himself, he really didn't want Shiro to leave him.

He didn't know what to do, so when Shiro had walked in the shop, he had decided that he would take it a s it comes, and deal with consequences as they came. He nervously stood up and approached Shiro.

"Hey, Toushiro, can I talk to you for a moment? It's kinda important." He said in a soft, but serious tone.

"Sure. What is it Lavi?" Shiro asked while Rangiku walked away.

"Come with me." Lavi had dismissed himself and Shiro from the room, and went into one of the back rooms in Urahara's shop.

Shiro followed him silently.

Lavi sat down, and stared at Shiro as he came in and closed the door behind him. There wasn't much in the room, just a few cushions to sit on, and a few beds rolled up in the corner. Lavi pushed a mat in front of him and motioned for Shiro to sit down.

Shiro sat down and waited for Lavi to speak.

Lavi just stared at Shiro for a moment, trying to figure what he was going to say, and then spoke. "I have been meaning to ask you this, but because of what was going on before I didn't think it would be an appropriate. So I waited until everything got a little more settled." He took a small breath in and began to speak again. "Shiro will you come back to the Order with me- I mean us." He didn't want his feelings getting in the way of Shiro's answer, and mentally hit himself for slipping up.

Shiro smiled. "I've already talked to Captain Yamamoto. He said I could go with you until he calls me back. Urahara is making me a gigai right now." He said.

Lavi smiled brightly. "REALLY???? Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean, with all that's going on with your world and stuff… And life at the Order maybe a bit challenging. I don't want you to do something, and then regret it later." Lavi was incredibly happy and wanted to just hug Shiro, but he didn't want him to be forced or regretful later.

Shiro shook his head. "This is my decision; you don't need to worry about it."

Lavi could no longer contain his happiness, and glomped Shiro to the floor. "YAY!!!!!!!!! SHIROI-CHAN IS COMING TO THE ORDER WITH ME!-I MEAN US!!!!! WOOT!!!!"

Shiro was surprised when Lavi glomped him. He slightly laughed.  
Lavi heard Shiro laugh, and he thought that he had a cute laugh, so he tickled him.

Shiro laughed some more, he was really sensitive.

Lavi began to laugh as well. ''YAY! Shiroi is ticklish! Hum… wonder if anywhere else is!" Lavi moved his hands from Shiro's tummy, to his neck and began to tickle him there. He was having fun and since this is a rare moment for them to have a little alone time, Lavi was going to have fun and just hang out with Toushiro.

Shiro laughed slightly, holding back a moan that was caused by the spot Lavi was tickling.

The red head stopped his tickling, and just looked at the shorter male beneath him. His first intentions were to just sit and talk with the other, but now that he had calmed down, he just realized that he had a kawaii Toushiro blushing and breathing unevenly on the floor, alone while he was on top, straddling him. The room became very hot all of a sudden and it showed clearly on Lavi's face.

Shiro blushed and looked up at Lavi, wondering what he was going to do next.

Emergency meeting in Lavi's mind. - 'What do I do?! Do I just stop now or pin him to the floor, rip off his clothing, kiss him, run my hands all over his body, f*** him into the floor, and never let him go?!' .....meeting concluded. Lavi leaned down towards Shiro till his lip's made contact with the others and roughly kissed him.

Shiro's eyes widened. He hadn't really expected this to happen, but sort of liked it. He blushed at the rough kiss.

Lavi deepened the kiss, moved his hand to Shiro's chest, pushed open the uniform, and placed a knee in between Shiro's legs, gently pushing against him.

Shiro blushed and slightly moaned.

The small moan and the enticing sight sent waves of electricity through Lavi, and to his cock. He pulled Shiro's hamaka off and moved his right hand to Shiro's nipple, teasing the small bud until it hardened. Lavi moved from Shiro's mouth to his ear and gently bit and licked the sensitive flesh. He continued his teasing down to Shiro's neck and left dark marks on the captains' collarbone. Using his other hand, Lavi lazily stroked Shiro's hips.

Shiro never felt this way since he had never done this with Gin and his stomach did a flip. He moaned with every movement Lavi made.

Lavi could feel the heat radiating off of Shiro's body, and it was driving him mad with lust. He placed gentle yet demanding kisses down Shiro's torso. While the one hand was tracing Shiro's hips the other moved in between the captain's legs and paused right below the hardened member, straining against the annoying clothing, on his thigh. Lavi stopped all movement with a small groan sat up slightly, looking down at the man beneath him. He leaned down toward Shiro's face again and spoke in a soft rumbling purr "You're so beautiful....you have no idea what I want to do to you." His breathing was a bit un-evened and warm as it swept across Shiro's face.

He began to speak again. "But I don't want to do anything that you don't want...Toushiro tell me what you want." Even though his body ached for the contact, he didn't want to do anything that would upset Shiro. He cared for him, and didn't want to hurt him, only please him. Lavi waited for Shiro to speak.

Shiro's eyes widened and he blushed. "Um.." He had never been put in a situation like this before. "I want whatever you want." He said.

Lavi smiled sweetly at the captain and kissed him passionately then pulled back. "I want you." Lavi meant it. He never felt like this before at all, and was basically going on what he felt and how Shiro reacted so that he wouldn't hurt the man, but now that Shiro had given him permission, he decided to let his body and desires take over. With hesitation gone, Lavi's hands made quick work of removing his shirt and Shiro's pants leaving Toushiro naked.

Shiro blushed madly. He couldn't believe he had let those words slip out of his mouth.

Lavi began trailing kisses down Toshiro's body, again till he reached Shiro's hardened cock. He glanced up at Shiro to see of any sign of protest and saw none. Lavi flicked his tongue over the slit of Shiro's member receiving a moan from the man, and then took the whole length in his mouth. He slowly moved up and down the hard length, running his tongue on the underside of Shiro's cock.

Shiro moaned, but tried to keep the moan silent so no one would hear. He still wasn't too sure about this, but with each passing minute he became surer and surer of himself.

As Lavi moved towards the top of the length, he applied slight suction, and when he moved down he gently grazed his teeth against the hard flesh. Lavi began to pick up his pace, while he moved one of his hands to his pants freeing his own cock and slowly began to stroke himself feeling that he was going to cum, and that Shiro was reaching his limit.

Shiro tried to hold himself back, but couldn't, and as he reached his limits, he came.

The hot liquid spilled into Lavi's awaiting mouth, and he drank it all. When he felt Shiro cum, he couldn't help but cum himself all over his hand and some on the floor. Lavi sat up and moved back up to Shiro's body slightly panting. "Are you ok?"

Shiro blushed. "Yeah." He said, blushing even more.

Lavi couldn't help but smirk at the man below him. Lavi once again kissed Shiro, soft and caring, but filled with unfulfilled pleasure. Shiro moaned into the kiss, he could practically feel Lavi's craving wants in the kiss, and it made him go wild with emotion. Suddenly Shiro felt something cold, encircling his entrance and gasped at the new and very welcomed sensation. Lavi bit Shiro's bottom lip and pushed his tongue into the warm and inviting mouth.

Lavi continued his onslaught on Shiro's mouth, never wanting to part from the others lips. He pulled back slightly and flicked his tongue out, licking Toushiro's lips as if to savor the wonderful taste. He looked Shiro in the eyes then moved to whisper in his ear. "Toushiro I really like you and I want to be with you." He said. "But I want to know how you feel, because I don't want to rush you into anything that you don't want."

Shiro blushed. "Ano... I want to be with you too. That's one of the reasons I talked to Captain Yamamoto..." Shiro looked in Lavi's eyes. "I'm ok with this... Just don't be too rough." Shiro brought his head up to Lavi's ear. "Don't forget, you'll be my first time..." He whispered.

Lavi let out a breathy moan that he had been holding back. Not only did Shiro return his feelings, but made Lavi fall for him all over again, and become very hard. Just hearing the other's voice drove him wild. He thrust the digit into the tight entrance, gently moving it in and out. Shiro moaned deep and wrapped his arms around Lavi's head. The introduction of the finger had surprised him, but also felt very pleasing. The read head pushed another digit into the man and began to stretch the other. "Shiro..." He said.

And Shiro moaned again. The red head was speaking in a low purr, and when he heard him say his name like that, he just couldn't help but express how he felt. He was breathing in small gasps now.

Lavi was becoming painfully hard by all the little sounds Shiro was making and felt like he could no longer wait, so he added a third finger into Shiro and searched for the place inside the man that would make him scream. The feeling of the third finger entering him hurt a little, but not enough to cancel out the pleasure that he was feeling.

Lavi continued moving his fingers in and out in a slow pace looking for Shiro's prostate. The constant movement of the digits within Shiro was driving him insane but was unfulfilling. He pushed back against the fingers to try and make them go deeper and faster when all of a sudden everything went black and he was seeing stars. Lavi heard a loud moan rip from Shiro's lips and he knew that he had hit his prostate. Lavi continued to hit that place over and over again, loving the look on Shiro's face while he was in utter bliss.

Shiro couldn't think, his mind was full of the wonderful pleasure and the sound of his moaning. He was quickly reaching his limit and wanted more of this amazing feeling but just as he was about to completely lose it the fingers were removed. He gave a faint whine of protest.

Lavi heard the whine of protest leave the smallers' lips and just smirked because he knew that what he was about to do would make him feel even better. Lavi placed his hands on Shiro's hips and placed one leg on his shoulder to try and position himself better. He aligned himself up with Shiro's entrance and moved towards Shiro's ear.

"Last chance to back out." He said panting every single word.

Shiro was inpatient and could no longer wait and the only way he could respond to the taller man was by pushing himself onto Lavi's cock. They both moaned loudly. Shiro was so tight and hot that it took all of Lavi's strength to not start thrusting animalistic into the white haired man.

Shiro began to move his hips and in a shaking voice said softly "Lavi…move..ngh…please."

Lavi looked at him with pure lust and didn't need to be told twice before he quickly pulled out and thrust back in. He tried to find a steady rhythm to move at but the heat and amazing friction were just too much, and he could no longer control his body. Lavi continued his rough and uncontrolled thrusting into the smaller male receiving loud moans from the man every time he pushed back in.

"L-lavi... ngh...." Shiro could barely speak between the moans. The rough way Lavi moved was so addicting he couldn't help himself anymore. Yhe only thing he knew was that he wanted more of Lavi. He wanted him to move faster, harder, and just as rough Shiro threw his head back in pleasure and let out another loud moan as Lavi had once again hit that special place within him.

" Toushiro..ah...you feel..ah..amazing inside.." Lavi took one of his hands and began stroking the smaller male.

His pace quickened and he thrust deeper and deeper into Shiro as fast as he could. His body had completely taken over his movements and was quickly reaching his peak. Shiro was also getting close to release and was trashing and moaning at the two amazing feelings. It was becoming too much for him to take.

"L-Lavi, I-I... Ah! Can't t-take much more." Shiro said letting out another moan.

"Me...ngh...neither. Cum with me…Toushiro.." Lavi moved as fast as he could and jerked off Shiro in time with each thrust.

Shiro moaned and let out a loud gasp "Lavi! NGAHH!!" He came throwing his head against the floor.

Hearing Shiro call out his name and tightening around him was too much for the red head and came as well, filling Shiro up with his hot liquid.

Shiro laid fully on the floor, exhausted. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and wondered if it would happen again. "Lavi." He breathed out.

Lavi collapsed next to Shiro completely out of breath, and turned to face Shiro. He smiled and placed one hand on Shiro's cheek, and leaned in towards Shiro. "I love you Toushiro, and I hope you will enjoy living with me at your new home." He gently kissed Shiro and then slowly pulled away to look at the other's face.

"I-I love you too Lavi." Shiro said. His face was soft, and had a small smile on it. His eyes drooped slightly. He was very, very tired.

Lavi smiled even wider at this. "Let's sleep for right now. I don't think Urahara-san will mind." He said, petting Shiro's hair, which was less spiky due to their 'activities.'

Shiro nodded, and snuggled into Lavi's chest. His body ached a bit, but that was to be expected. He quickly fell asleep.

"Sleep tight, Shiro-chan." Lavi said, before falling asleep himself.

**Me: …. KYAA!!!! *has major nosebleed* That was sooooo awesome!!!!! SURPRISE!!! I decided to put the lemon scene in this chapter rather than the next one!!! YAYZ!!!!!! OMG!!!! Most of that lemon scene was written by Amaya-chan, well… actually, the whole entire thing was pretty much written by Amaya-chan…. I helped a bit… Oh, and I do apologize for taking so long. Amaya-chan's compy decided to hate her!**

**Shiro: *blushes and doesn't talk***

**Me: *poke***

**Shiro: *falls over***

**Me: *sweat drop* Oh dear… he fainted.**

**Kanda: Che! It took forever to get you two to stop fighting!**

**Lavi: NO!!! YUU-CHAN!!! YOU KNOCKED OUT SHIRO-CHAN!!!**

**Kanda: SHUT UP BAKA USAGI!!! *knock out Lavi***

**Me: *big sweat drop as Kanda leaves***

**Susanne: *appears out of thin air* Hello… *has hammer in hand***

**Me: Oh! *nervous sweat* Hi Susanne! What are you doing with that hammer?**

**Susanne: I'm going to kill you with it!!!!**

**Me: O.o Oh noes!!!!! AHH!!! *runs away from crazy OC***

**Susanne: You are soooooooo dead for leaving me alone in that cellar!!!**

**Me: *stops* When did I lock you in a cellar?**

**Susanne: When you gave up on writing OC stories and got into yaoi!**

**Me: Oh yeah….. Well… Okie dokie readers!! R&R!!! Please? It makes me sad when I don't get very many reviews…. OH!! And the next chapter will be a filler!!! Anyone have any good ideas? I already have a filler being made, but I don't have that many brilliant ideas!!!**

**Susanne: *snorts* You got that right!**

**Me: *cries* You're so mean!!! Ok, anyway! All flames will be used to burn math and my crazy OC!!!!!!! BYEZZZ!!!**


	7. History

**Me: Ok! I know I just got the last chapter up, but since we actually have to rp this story, I decided to make filler chapters to give me and Amaya some more time. Hope you fans don't mind, but it will be informational on Shiro and Gin's relationship!**

**Shiro: So you're actually going to tell the readers about my relationship with Gin…**

**Lavi: YAYS!! I get to know more about you!!**

**Shiro: …. I'm leaving…. I don't need this…**

**Me: Whoops! That's right… He still hasn't gotten over that… SORRY!!!!**

**Shiro: …. Bye…. *leaves***

**Me: *looks down* awe man… now he's pissed at me again…**

**Lavi: Well, please read, and oh yeah! Shimmer does not own Bleach or D Gray Man as she has said several times!**

**Me: ENJOY!!!**

**WARNING! OOCness, weirdness, love between Gin and Shiro!**

**Chapter 7: History**

Shiro sighed. Another day, another meeting… It had been a day since the Ryoka had appeared in the Soul Society. They had appeared in the Rukon district the day before, and had been noticed by Gin Ichimaru. Gin had gone there by himself, and that was why they were having a meeting now.

Shiro waited for the meeting to start and then end. Luckily, it ended quickly, but not for good reasons. The Ryoka had started coming into the Seireitei, all because Gin had not disposed of them.

Shiro was about to leave when he heard Gin and Aizen talking. He shook his head, knowing that something bad was happening between the two. After the little talk between the two, Shiro started to leave, but a strong, long-fingered hand held him back.

"Ne, ne. Toushiro-kun, come with me." He heard the leathery voice of Gin say.

"What is it Ichimaru?" Shiro practically hissed. Gin proceeded to drag off Shiro to a secluded area, where no one would bother them. "What do you think you-" Shiro was cut off by Gin's lips pressing themselves on his mouth.

Gin bit the bottom of Shiro's lip, making him gasp, giving Gin the opportunity to stick his tongue in Shiro's mouth. Shiro tried to pull away from the older man, but failed miserably.

After a couple minutes of battling tongues, Gin finally pulled away. Shiro gasped for air. "What… the hell… was that?" Came Shiro's breathy question.

"That was a kiss of course." Gin said, smiling his usual smile.

"Che." Shiro said, turning his head away angrily.

"Awe… come on Toushi-kun… Show a little emotion." Gin said.

"What makes you think - WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME????" Shiro yelled angrily.

"I called ya' Toushi-kun!" Gin said.

Shiro got an anime vein. "What makes you think you can get away with giving me pet names???" He yelled.

"Awe… come on!" Gin said, grabbing Shiro.

"Let go of me you bastard!" He yelled, struggling to get away from the sadistic man.

Gin just chuckled and pushed the younger against a wall and placed his knee between his legs.

Shiro gritted his teeth. "Ichimaru, let go." He said, holding himself back from killing the older male.

"I don't think so." Gin said, smirking. He lowered his head and licked the beautiful white skin on Shiro's neck.

"A-ah." Shiro blushed. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?" He asked, holding back the moan rising in his throat. The bastard had found his sensitive spot. (Later found by Lavi!)

"Tastin'ya'" Gin said simply, biting Shiro roughly on the neck.

Shiro's eyes widened. "S-sto-" Shiro words were caught in his throat as Gin slipped a hand inside his –insert name of uniform here,- and began playing with one of the pink nubs on his chest. "N-no… STOP IT!!" Shiro yelled, pushing away the older man with all of his might, and followed that up with a punch. He quickly ran away from the molester and got home safely. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. He wanted to wash away all of the filth that Gin had left on him.

He stepped in and let the water soak his hair, making the normally gravity-defying spikes, lie flat against his head. He sighed as he began washing the mark on his neck. He hoped it wouldn't be around for long.

He heard the door open in his house, but wasn't all too concerned, since he was already very exhausted and had to go patrolling very soon.

All of a sudden, the bathroom door slammed open and there stood Gin. Shiro looked in horror at the man. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"To finish what I had started." Gin said, smiling wider than normal. Shiro gulped, not wanting the man to come into the shower with him. But despite his will, the shower door opened and Gin stepped in. "There is nowhere to run, Toushi-kun." Gin said, pinning Shiro against the wall.

Shiro closed his eyes in horror. Gin began to play with the pink nubs on Shiro's chest, rubbing them, and then leaning down to lick and bite them. "Toushi-kun, I won't go any further, I just want ya' to be my lover." Gin whispered in Shiro's ear.

Shiro's eyes opened. "What? Lover??" He asked, confused.

"Yes, I want ya' to be my lover, so that I won't be lonely." Gin said, pulling away, letting Shiro free.

Shiro blinked. He hated, yet sort of liked the older man. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to open up to someone and let them through his icy barrier.

"I'll take ya' silence as a yes." Gin said. He got out, dried off and walked out of the door before Shiro could say a word of protest.

Shiro sighed and slid to the floor of the shower, thinking. Should he allow this to happen? Or should he do what he had always done? Push everyone away, and never show his true feelings. He decided he didn't want it, but he heard a growling voice.

"You should try it boy. You need someone other than me to talk to about any problems you have. Give it a shot." The deep resonating voice of Hyorinmaru said.

'Do you think it's the best idea?' He asked inside his mind.

"It will be good for you. What you need is a healthy relationship with someone. If it doesn't work out at first, then find another person, one who would probably be nicer to you and care about you no matter what. Remember that child." Hyorinmaru said.

Shiro nodded. 'I guess you're right, Hyorinmaru.' Shiro said. 'Thank you.'

"Any time. Now go. You have to take care of the Ryoka."

'Right. I will talk to you sometime later.' Shiro said, disconnecting from the wise dragon.

**Me: Well… That is kinda it. I don't want to show too much of Shiro's relationship with Gin, so… Yeah.... **

**Shiro: Thank god.**

**Me: *sticks tongue out***

**Lavi: *hugs Shiro* Awe! My little Shiro-chan! **

**Shiro: *death glare* You are lucky that I like you, otherwise…. *mutters darkly under breath***

**Lavi: *big smile* I love you too. *licks side of neck***

**Shiro: *moans* D-don't d-do that! *blushing***

**Lavi: Do what? Oh, this? *licks same place, and then adds a tiny nip***

**Shiro: *holds back moan, blushing* Y-y-yes…**

**Me: YAYS!!! This is really cute! And you did that right in front of the readers too!!!**

**Shiro: *looks mortified* Don't do that anymore Lavi, not in front of all the readers/fangirls!**

**Lavi: Maybe I should just throw you down on the ground right here and now and f*** you right in front of all of them.**

**Me: *nose starts bleeding* Please? That would be totally awesome!**

**Shiro: No! Not in front of the readers!**

**Lavi: Fine.. But let's go to a separate room then. *drags Shiro into opposite room and you hear a series of moans, and then loud ones***

**Me: *dies of uber nosebleed***

**Allen: *grabs stick* *poke***

**Me: *twitches and gets up* Wow… *wipes nose* That, was, AWESOME!!! So, readers, what would like for fillers? I know that fillers might be a little annoying, but it keeps you guys entertained, and helps me and Amaya-chan with our stress load and amount of time we get done with chapters! So please! R&R and give me your thoughts on it!**

**Allen: And please, remember that all flames will be directed towards bad guys, and a guy that Shimmer likes to call, creeper.**

**Me and Allen: BYEZZ!!**


	8. Sandra, the Traveling Exorcist

**Me: HOLA!!!**

**Lavi: HI!**

**Me: Ok, this is the new chapter for GrayxBleach Equals Love!!**

**Lavi: YAY!!!!!!**

**Me: But it's a filler.**

**Lavi: Awe…**

**Me: About my new character!**

**Lavi: YAY!!**

**Me: But you're not in it!**

**Lavi: Awe…..**

**Me: lol, it's fun to mess with you!**

**Kanda: Shimmer does not own D Gray Man or Bleach. She just owns this fucked up story.**

**Me: …. IT IS NOT FUCKED UP YOU BITCH!!!**

**Allen: O.O wow… PLEASE ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Not really much of one for this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Sandra, the Traveling Exorcist.**

"Um, excuse me? Miss Exorcist?" A girl with black hair and purple eyes said.

Another girl with short greenish hair and green(?) eyes turned around. "Yes?" She asked.

"Um, may I please speak with you?" The girl asked.

"Of course." The exorcist said. They both walked to a secluded place to talk. "What is it that you need?"

"My name is Sandra, and I'd like to join the Black Order." Sandra said.

The exorcist's eyes widened. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Because, I have innocence." Sandra said, touching a heart-shaped necklace with a green stone in it.

"I see." The exorcist said. "Then, you can join me on the way back to the order. I'll just have to call ahead and warn them." She said.

"Thank you very much… um.." Sandra said.

"Lenalee, Lenalee Lee." The exorcist said.

"Then thank you very much Lenalee Lee." Sandra said.

On the train, Sandra was fidgeting with the chain around her neck.

Lenalee looked at her. "It's going to be alright. Everyone at the order is really nice! Well, except for Kanda, but he's never nice." She said.

Sandra smiled. "Thank you Lenalee." She said.

Lenalee nodded. "Oh, this is our stop." She said. Both girls got off the train where they were greeted by a couple finders.

"Hello, Exorcist-sama." They said.

"Hello." Lenalee said politely. Sandra just nodded her head to them.

The finders led them to a boat that was on foggy waters. Sandra got in carefully, hoping she wouldn't fall out of the boat.

The fog soon cleared to reveal a very large, castle-like mansion.

"Wow…" Sandra said. "It's amazing." She added in a whisper.

"I know, isn't it? We recently moved here." Lenalee said.

"Recently moved? Why'd you move?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, we got attacked a few months ago." Lenalee said. "But, that's old news. We've already settled down into our new home, and everything has returned to normal… well.. all except for Allen-kun's condition…" Lenalee added sadly.

"Condition? Is he sick or hurt?" Sandra asked.

"No.. he's fine, but he's been under surveillance for some reason that I don't know." Lenalee said.

Sandra nodded slightly in understanding. Soon, they were on the other side of the lake. They walked in silence to the entrance where a guardian was hanging.

"We had him removed from our old headquarters and reattached to the new one. We couldn't just leave him behind…" Lenalee said, answering the unspoken question.

Sandra just nodded again. She saw a black golem fly over and heard a crackling coming from it.

"Gate keeper." A voice said. "Scan her."

"Eh?" Sandra froze as the guardian loomed over her.

"X-ray." The gate keeper said. After about a minute, he went back to his original position. "She's strange, but she's in." He said.

The doors opened up and a man in his late 20's maybe early 30's stood there.

"Hi nii-san." Lenalee said cheerfully.

"Lenalee-chan! How was your mission?" Komui asked.

"Well, I fought a couple akuma, but there was no Innocence. But on the other hand, I found a new exorcist." Lenalee said, pulling Sandra forward. "This is Sandra."

"Welcome to the Black Order Sandra! My name is Komui!" Komui said.

"Um.. thank you." Sandra said.

"Come on! Let's have you visit Hevaleska!" Komui said eagerly, leading Sandra away to a large floating brick. They walked on and it started going down.

"Hevaleska." Komui called out.

"What is it Komui?" A ghostly voice called back.

"We have a new exorcist. Can you take a look at her?" Komui asked.

A strange-looking creature came out of the darkness. "Of course Komui." The creature picked up Sandra, said a couple of numbers and set her back down. "Her synchro rate is 80%." Hevaleska said.

"And what did you see?" Komui asked.

"It was hard to tell, but she contains great power that can change the fate of this war." Hevaleska said.

"Hm… interesting." Komui said. "Come on then Sandra. It's time for your first mission." He said, leading Sandra to his office after they had gotten back to ground level.

"Eh?" Sandra said.

Komui led Sandra to his office. "Ok, I know it's kinda abrupt, but I need someone to head over to Kurakara Town and see if out exorcists are ok." Komui said.

"Ok." Sandra said. "I know where that town is, so I should be fine on my own. Just give me what I need to go." Sandra said.

Komui smiled. "Johnny, how long do you think it will take to make her a uniform?" Komui asked.

Johnny came in. "About an hour. Can you come with me miss?" He asked.

"Of course." Sandra said politely following Johnny out of the room.

Another hour later and Sandra was wearing her new uniform. It was a short sleeved exorcist jacket and a knee-length skirt. Sandra was given a golem and then sent out to locate and bring back Lavi, Kanda, and Allen. She brought a man named Link along as well. Apparently he was the man who was supposed to keep Allen under surveillance, but had had something else to do when the three exorcists had left.

So, wordlessly, they both set out to Kurakara Town.

**Me: Well, that's going to be the last chapter for a while, I just wanted to get my new character into this!**

**Sandra: *looks away* We haven't even gone over my Innocence yet..**

**Me: We'll get to that eventually. I promise.**

**Sandra: Yeah, whatever.**

**Kanda: Just end the damn thing already.**

**Me: Ok, fine! R&R peoples, it makes me happy!**

**Allen: And you really need to be happy now.**

**Me: SHUT UP!! All flames will be used to burn me.**

**Allen: Wow.. emo much?**

**Me: I said shut up! BYEZZ!**


	9. Surprises

**Me: FINALLY!!! I can get the next chapter of GrayXBleach up!!! YAY!!!!! ^^ LOLZ!!!! **

**Allen: Woohoo…**

**Me: :( what's wrong Allen-kun?**

**Allen: Why do you like yaoi so much?**

**Me: Um… I dunno, it's fun, and awesome and..**

**Allen: Nevermind..**

**Me: Um.. ok.. SHIRO-KUN!!!! DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Shiro: *crosses arms* Shimmer doesn't own D Gray Man or Bleach. She just owns Sandra and her screwed up mind.**

**Me: THANK YOU!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

**WARNING!! *sigh* I think everyone knows this already, so I won't bother!**

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

Shiro woke up quickly from the haunting dream. 'Stupid...' He thought. He saw Lavi sleeping next to him, and automatically blushed, remembering what they had done.

Lavi slowly arose from his slumber and saw a very cute blushing Toushiro next to him "Good morning." He said.

"Morning." Shiro said.

Lavi sat up and slowly began to remember what happened earlier, a smirk playing on his face. Lavi turned to face Shiro and looked deeply into his eyes.

Shiro was already sitting up, and he looked right back in Lavi's eyes.

Lavi looked very serious. "Toushiro..." He said.

"Yes?" Shiro asked, noticing the seriousness.

Lavi continued to stare at him for another moment "YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH!" Lavi yelled, jumping on Shiro. Lavi hugged him, but then suddenly remembered he wasn't wearing any clothing.

Shiro blush deepened. He wasn't wearing clothes either.

Lavi pulled back and placed a small kiss on Shiro's lips. "Perhaps we should get dressed, go back, and tell Kanda and Allen that you are coming with us, before they come looking for us." Lavi said winking at Shiro and began to get up and dress himself.

"Y-yeah.." Shiro said quietly, getting up quickly. He found his clothes and began putting them on.

Lavi had finished pulling his shirt on, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door "Oi Baka Usagi! Get out here and bring the brat with you!" Kanda yelled on the other side of the door.

"Ehhaha ok be out soon." Lavi said with a small laugh.

Shiro glared at the door as he finished putting his clothes on. He did not appreciate being called a brat.

Lavi and Shiro steeped out of the room and gave each other a quick glace before going to talk to Urahara.

Urahara had completed the gigai and was waiting for Shiro in the front area of the shop with it. Shiro and Lavi walked in and he waved. "You guys sleep well?" He asked.

They both blushed slightly, and Shiro nodded. "Baka Usagi. I'm assuming that he is coming with us." Kanda said in abhorred tone.

"Yes mister I-hate-everyone-around-me." Lavi said.

Allen came out of nowhere, and made Lavi and Kanda stop fighting. "We are glad you are going to the order with us, we really appreciate it." Allen smiled and held out his hand, which Shiro shook politely. Allen then smiled and looked at Kanda. "Be nice Kanda." He advised.

Urahara coughed into his hand, dispelling the environment. "Um, Captain Hitsugaya. Your gigai is ready." He said. Shiro looked away from the three exorcists. "Oh, thank you very much Urahara-san." Shiro said. Urahara got up and led Shiro to the room the gigai was in.

Lavi watched as Shiro and Urahara walked away and into another room. "So what are we gonna do now? Should we call HQ, and tell them that we are bringing Shiro-chan?" He asked, looking at Allen and Kanda.

"Yeah, we should give HQ a call. Komui needs to know; otherwise he might try to attack Shiro-chan with Komurin..." Allen said.

Lavi sweat-dropped. "I forgot about him being crazy. Ok I will go and call Komui. I shall be back." Lavi went to another room, leaving Kanda and Allen alone.

"Great.. Another kid is joining." Kanda said.

Allen looked at Kanda for a minute and then hugged him. "Well, you know, it is possible for him to be compatible. And with war going as it is....." Allen trailed off. He didn't want to mention the 14th and the dreams he had been having late at night as a result of the memories he now carried.

Kanda sighed and wrapped his arms around Allen, holding him tightly. "Damn Earl… You would think a guy that old would be dead by now."

Allen silently agreed. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Kanda's chest, breathing in his scent.

A couple minutes later, Shiro came out, frowning slightly.

Kanda looked up to see who had come out and saw the newbie come out looking weird. "What's wrong?" He asked, not really caring.

Shiro stayed quiet for a minute. "I'll explain as soon as Lavi comes back." He said finally.

The door to the other room opened. "Well… Speak of the Usagi." Kanda said.

Lavi came out and stood near Shiro. "I just called HQ and they will be expecting us in a few days." He reported.

Allen nodded. Then he looked at Shiro, waiting for him to speak. Shiro nodded quietly at Allen. "We should sit down." Shiro said.

Everyone moved to sit down. Kanda and Allen sat next to each other. Urahara and Shiro on the other side of them, and Lavi next to Shiro. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" Lavi asked.  
"... Something went wrong with the gigai. Usually souls can control gigais, by walking into them, but I can't.." Shiro explained. Urahara silently nodded beside him.

"Do you know why you can't control the gigai?" Lavi looked slightly worried.

Shiro shook his head. Urahara thought for a minute. "It could be... That he could be turning into a human." He said.

"Wait… Why would he be turning human? Does this normally happen to Shinigamis?" Lavi asked.

Urahara shook his head. "No. But Toushiro did explain to me about what happened just before he lost consciousness a few days ago. It could be that green light that is turning him human."

Kanda looked at the man with the hat. "I really don't think the Innocence can do that." He said incredulously.

Lavi turned to Kanda. "I don't think so either, but the Innocence is very mysterious and can change. Perhaps we should go to Komui and talk to him." Lavi said.

Shiro looked down slightly. 'Innocence.' The word echoed in his head. 'Could that really be what is causing this?' He wondered to himself. 'Hyrionmaru, please help me understand.' Shiro shut his eyes.

'Little one..' A deep voice resounded. 'I know not what they speak of when they say Innocence, or what is happening.' Shiro opened his eyes again, and looked at Lavi.

Lavi looked at Shiro, and then looked to Allen and Kanda for answers. Kanda and Allen just looked back at him, not knowing what to say. Lavi turned back to Urahara and Shiro.

Urahara thought for a minute. "You guys will have to continue in your mission without the gigai. I can just give Toushiro human clothes." He said finally.

"Well.. Guess we don't have much of a choice. But we can talk to Komui or bookman and try to get more answers." Lavi had a hopeful look on his face. Allen nodded in agreement as Kanda sat there ignoring them.  
Shiro didn't show it, but he was completely relieved.

Allen looked at Kanda carefully. "Well, when should we leave?" He asked both Kanda and Lavi.

"Now would be good." Kanda said.

"Aww… You're so mean, Yuu-chan.. But.. First, let's get train tickets. Is it ok with you if we leave today Shiro-san?" Lavi asked.

Shiro nodded. "Come on then Toushiro, let's go get you the clothes from the back." Urahara said.

"Dress me like an elementary student, and I hurt you." Shiro warned Urahara.

"Of course, of course." Urahara said with a small laugh.

Allen looked at Kanda, and then to a mirror. Instead of his own reflection, there was the 14th. He averted his eyes from the mirror, uncomfortable.

Kanda saw the small flash of discomfort in Allen's eyes as he glanced at Allen's face. "Oi. What's wrong with you Moyashi?" He asked.

Allen looked back at Kanda, surprised. The surprise disappeared as fast as had come. "It's nothing." He said with a straight face.

'Liar..' Kanda thought. "Che! Liar." He said out loud.

"I am not a liar!" Allen protested. 'He can see right through me, can't he?' He thought. 'I can't tell him, not yet...'

Kanda guessed what Allen was thinking. "Yes I can, because I'm awesome like that, and tell me what?" He asked.

"Eh?" Allen said. "Nothing...." He said. 'Gotta keep my face straight..' He added in thought.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and looked at Allen. "Yeah whatever..." Kanda's bangs fell in front of his eyes as he turned away. "If you ...ever want to say anything....or just wanna ..you know ...talk...I'm here for you.." Kanda was silent for a few seconds.

Allen blushed slightly. And then he hugged Kanda, the words making him a little bit happier. "I promise... when I'm ready to talk about it, I'll talk about it with you..." He whispered.

Kanda looked at Allen hugging him and wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame, pulling him closer.

"...AWWW! YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO CUTE!!! X3" Lavi said, feeling a little lonely without his white haired lover, so he thought he would bother his friends.

Allen got a sweat drop at Lavi's outburst. But even so, he snuggled into Kanda.

In the back they heard a bit of arguing. "No way in hell!!! I said no elementary school clothes!" They heard.

Lavi looked toward the door where all the noise was coming from, and stood up, went to the door and opened it up. "Hey Shiro is everythi-OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" Lavi stared wide eyed at Shiro.

Urarhara had managed to dress Toushiro in an uberly cute pair of shorts and a white short-sleeved shirt with a vest that had cute little items on it. Shiro, compared to his clothing, looked very pissed off.

Lavi looked at the newly dressed Shiro. Even though Shiro was 5 times his age, he looked like he was only 10, especially in the grade school clothing. Lavi blinked a few times to make sure that what he was looking at was really Toushiro."...You...look..." He could no longer hold it in. "SO FREAKIN FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Lavi fell on the floor laughing his ass off, gasping for air. "HAHAHA IT TOTALLY SUITS YOU! HAHAHAHA MY SIDES HURT!!!!"

Kanda and Allen heard all of the noise, and went to see what was going on.

Shiro looked at Lavi angrily. "LAVI!!!" He said.

"Oi! Usagi! What the hell are yo-" Kanda saw Shiro, and just looked at him for a moment, and then at Allen who was standing next to him. "Hey, green hat guy, do you have anymore brat uniforms?"

Allen looked at Kanda for a second. "No freaking way." He said.

Lavi looked up at Allen. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY!" Lavi's head hit the ground as his laughter took over him.

Allen crossed his arms in a poutish way that made him look cute.

Kanda saw the pouting face of his Moyashi, and couldn't help but think he looked so cute like that; it was just too fun teasing the younger.

Allen was still glaring at Lavi who was STILL on the floor laughing. "I swear Lavi. You continue this, and I WILL give you a concussion. And I mean that too."

Lavi started to stop laughing a little bit, and just kept giggling "Ok, ok." Lavi said inhaling without releasing the breath.

Shiro was currently threatening Urahara-san to give him something else to wear, refusing to wear such kiddish clothes. Allen sighed, happy that Lavi had finally stopped laughing.

"Ok ok... I'll give you something else to wear. Just calm down Hitsugaya-taicho!" Urahara said holding out his hands to defend himself, before disappearing.

"Oi, albino captain, trade clothing with Moyashi." Kanda jerked a finger at Allen.

"Hey!" said Moyashi, yelled in distaste, and then he kicked Kanda in the leg.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down Baka Moyashi." Kanda stood there with a smirk on his face, until Allen had jumped on his back and put his arms around Kanda's neck "Insensitive jerk! I'll show you who's the idiot here!" Kanda and Allen continued to fight.

Shiro just looked at the two, sighed and the looked over to see Lavi still on the floor, not breathing

"Oi? Lavi?" He asked, walking over to the red head, whom had still not answered him. Shiro knelt down to look Lavi in the face, and saw that the red head's eye was closed, and he wasn't breathing. He looked back up at the two that were still fighting. "Hey, what happened to Lavi?" He asked with worry slightly in his voice. The two stopped fighting when they heard Shiro talk and both looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Allen let go of Kanda, and moved closer to Shiro and Lavi.

"Well, he's not breathing." He looked back at Lavi.

Allen tried to think of why Lavi had stopped breathing. "LAVI! I SAID STOP LAUGHING NOT STOP BREATHING YOU IDIOT!"

Allen shook Lavi's shoulders to try and get the baka usagi to listen to him. Allen began to get worried. "What should we do? He isn't responding." He looked up at Kanda.

"Yeah, I know isn't it wonderful? The rabbit is finally quiet." Kanda look at the red head and smiled. "I think it's a big improvement."

Allen and Shiro looked at Kanda with an un-amused look on their face.

"We need to do something. Perhaps we shoul-" Allen was cut off as Urahara came back into the room with new clothing for Shiro.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-Taicho, but this is all I think I have." He held out a gray mini skirt and white button down shirt that looked about three sizes too tight.

"WHAT THE HELL I WILL NOT WEAR A SKIRT!" Lavi burst out laughing again unable to hold back any longer.

Allen looked down at Lavi. "Hey, he's back to normal." Allen commented. Shiro glared heatedly. "I'd rather wear this than THAT." He said.

"I think I'm gonna die!" He yelled, while laughing. Kanda just stood at the door frame looking at the uniform. "Seriously kid trade clothing with the Moyashi." Kanda said with a dead serious look on his face.

Allen stared at Kanda ".... No way." He said. "I don't want to wear kid's clothing. What is with you?"

Lavi began to laugh harder, hitting his fist against the ground. "It hurts!"

Kanda looked at Allen with an amused expression. "What? You already look like a 10 year old girl, so you should dress like one too." Kanda narrowed his eyes and his smirk grew wider. He moved closer to Allen, knelt next to him, and whispered into his ear. "Besides, I bet it would look really good on you." Kanda placed a hand on Allen's thigh and slowly moved it up.

Shiro eyed Lavi carefully. Allen's eyes widened as he blushed a dark, dark red. "I-i uh... um.." Allen stuttered. Finally thinking of something. "Well.... Maybe... But not until we reach the order." Allen whispered in Kanda's ears in a sexual manner. He withdrew with a tiny nip to Kanda's ear.

Kanda looked at the moyashi with a hint of surprise on his face, then quickly smiled and said as he stood up, "I'm holding you to that Moyashi." Kanda looked at the usagi who was laughing his head off, and his face was beginning to match the color of his hair. "Oi! Baka Usagi! Quit acting like a moron and get up!" Kanda kicked Lavi in the side.

"Ow… What was that for?" Lavi stopped laughing and held his side in pain

"You are getting on my nerves. We have to get moving. I don't want to be with you any longer then I already have to be."

Allen smiled slightly and then went over to Urahara and whispered something to him. Urahara smiled and nodded and disappeared again, only to reappear with a bag.

Kanda looked at Shiro again. "Oi! Albino captain! You can use Moyashi's clothing. You and he seem to be the same size, and I think he has extra clothing."

Lavi looked at Kanda with a smirk on his face. "Oh? And why do you know this Yuu-chan? Are you stalking our little Allen-chan? Is there something I should be telling Allen?"

Kanda kicked Lavi again and yelled for Allen. "Oi! Moyashi! Lend the albino some of your clothing so we can get outta here." Kanda turned away leaving the room. He really did want to finish this mission and get back because he was tired, but now he really want to go back because of what awaits him was just to tempting. 'Moyashi in a skirt...' A small drop of blood fell from Kanda's nose.

Allen went to go get his suitcase and pulled out some extra clothes. "Here Toushiro, you can use these." He said.

Shiro muttered a small thanks and went to go get changed, glad for something that did not involve elementary school clothes.

Allen waited patiently on the platform as people were being allowed to board the train. He was about to start boarding when he heard a call in the distance. "Ah! Mr. Exorcist! We found you!" Allen turned around to see a girl with black hair and purple eyes, and... Link.

Kanda, Lavi, and Toushiro turned to look as well when they heard the girl's voice.

"Oh great.. More pains in the ass." Kanda stated with a flat tone.

The girl smiled, despite Kanda's comment. "My name's Sandra." She said kindly.

Allen just stared at Link, wide-eyed. He hadn't been expecting to see him so soon.

Shiro noted that the girl wore the same kind of uniform as the others.

"Hi-ya Sandra! I'm Lavi and don't mind Yuu! He's a prick to everyone." The redhead said with a big goofy smile, but that quickly diminished when he heard said prick growl at him.

"Don't call me by my first name!"

Lavi hid behind Shiro and Allen. "Wahh! Yuu is being mean and scary!"

Allen smiled nervously, his eyes not leaving Link. He coughed a bit. "Hello Link." He said politely, even though his thoughts were all but polite.

Shiro shook his head slightly. "I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Allen averted his attention from his stalker-like follower. "My name is Allen Walker." He said.

Sandra smiled. "Nice to meet you all." She said.

Link acknowledged the white-haired's greeting. "Hello Mister Walker, I trust nothing has happened while I was absent." The blond haired man walked up to Allen, stood right in front of him, and bent down to stare Allen in the eyes.

Kanda did not like the close contact between HIS moyashi and...'Whats two dots real name again? I'll have to know when I tell Komui, so they know what to put on his grave if he doesn't BACK OFF!'

Allen scoffed a bit. "Of course not." He said. He did not enjoy the closeness of Link so he backed up slightly. "Please, Link, do not get so close." Allen's speech stayed polite, but the only thing going through his mind was thoughts of Link dying.

Link pulled back, stood up straight and coughed into his fist. He looked over at Shiro and gave a questionable look at him. "Are you the new exorcist?"

"Yes." Shiro said. Allen walked over to Kanda and stood beside him.

Kanda stepped slightly in front of Allen and kept a close eye on him and the stalker. "Sooo...what are the two of you doing here? Other then stalking Allen." Lavi said, while moving close to Shiro.

"Well, Komui-san sent me to meet you guys here. Didn't he tell you?" Sandra asked. Allen blushed lightly at Kanda's movements.

"...He did? Huh… Well it was kinda hard to hear him, cuz Reever was yelling at him or something. OH WELL! So what do you need Sandra?" Lavi asked.

Sandra smiled. "Well.. all I need to do now is get you guys back to headquarters safely. Now come on, the train will be leaving in a few minutes." She looked at Link. "Right Link-san?"

Link pulled out a pocket watch. "You are right. We should be on our way." Link looked at Allen. "Mr. Walker, I would like you to stay near me for the remainder of this mission." Link gave a quick dirty look at Kanda.

Allen sighed, with a quick hidden glare aimed at Link. "Fine...." He narrowed his eyes. He knew better than to argue with the inspector. Any resistance could mean something like being put in jail, or worse for Allen. He couldn't handle that, not right after he had gotten with Kanda.

As Allen walked over to Link and the train, Link looked at Kanda and gave a victory smirk at the teen.

Lavi saw the smirk on Link's face, then he looked at Kanda, and what he saw on his friends face was not friendly, he looked as if he was going to kill someone. "OK I guess we should be getting on that train now shouldn't we?" Lavi said with a nervous laugh. "Come on Shiro, Kanda we don't want to fall behind, do we?"

Kanda turned to look at the baka rabbit, and gave the most threatening look Lavi had ever seen. "If you don't let go of me right now Lavi, I will rip your arms off."

Lavi quickly moved back and hid behind Shiro. Kanda proceeded into the train keeping a close eye on Link and HIS moyashi.

**Me: Well… That's the end of this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I just wasn't in the mood to write for a while. Well… Actually a lie. I've just been working on some new fanfics that I'm not putting up until I get some of my stories finished. Hope you all like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy yaoi! Cuz I got tons of it!**

**Shiro: Yeah, ok… Just get on with it!**

**Me: Aw… Are you irritable because I haven't written anything for you?**

**Shiro: No, I'm quite relieved that I don't have to go through your crazy yaoi crap!**

**Me: Too bad, cause there's a lemon scene written for you and Lavi. And that reminds me. There's one for Allen and Kanda too!**

**Lavi: REALLY!!! YAY FOR YUU!!**

**Kanda: Just shut the fuck up Lavi. I don't have the patience for you.**

**Me: *sweat drop* Ok, I guess I should stop this chapter before Kanda tries to kill Lavi… Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon!**


	10. Events on the Train

**Me: Told you the next chapter would be up soon!**

**Shiro: Shut up! You already had this written when you posted the last chapter!**

**Me: Aw… Do you have to ruin everything???**

**Shiro: Yes.**

**Me: WAH!!!! *cries* SHIRO DOESN'T LOVE ME!!!!!!!**

**Lavi: Aww… Poor Shimmer. Now how is she supposed to write?**

**Me: LIKE THIS!!! I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN OR BLEACH!! PLEASE ENJOY WHILE I KILL SHIRO'S DIGNITY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shiro: SHIT!**

**WARNING!! LINK IS A PERV!!**

**Chapter 10: Events on the Train!**

Allen sat down in one of the nice compartments that was given to the members of the Black Order.

Shiro sweat dropped as he followed Sandra into the train. Sandra opted to sit on the floor of the compartment rather than one of the seats.

Lavi looked to where Shiro was staring at. "Um… Why are you on the floor?"

Sandra smiled. "Because, I would like for the rest of you to be comfortable, and there isn't enough room on the seats for all of us." She said.

Shiro stayed standing for a moment before sitting down, and taking up as little space as possible.

Lavi looked touched. "THATS SO SWEET YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD PERSON! I'M GONNA SIT ON THE FLOOR WITH YOU!" And so Lavi sat down close to Sandra but close to Shiro as well.

Kanda looked irritated. "Che. You're all idiots."

Sandra laughed. "You're funny Lavi. I like you already!" Sandra continued laughing and Allen gave a chuckle as well to the red-head's brashness. He then looked at Link, wondering how intensely he was looking at him.

**INSIDE EVERYONES MIND!**

Links mind: 'So cute.'

Kanda's mind: 'I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH FOR LOOKING AT MOYASHI LIKE THAT!'

Lavi's mind: 'Sandra is such a nice person...Shiro has a nice ass.'

Allen's mind: 'Link is a creep… Link is a creep… Link is a creep!'

Shiro's mind 'These are very odd people...is Lavi looking at my butt!?'

**END**

Allen quickly looked away from Link, a little creeped out, still repeating the same sentence in his head.

Shiro looked at Lavi, trying to see whether or not he was right about Lavi staring at his butt.

Sandra sweat dropped and fell asleep, a little tired from all the traveling that she and Link had done.

A few hours had passed, and they were a little more than halfway to Headquarters. It was night now. Sandra and Allen had fallen asleep and Shiro was starting to nod off.

Kanda was watching Allen and Link to make sure nothing happened and was thinking of ways to kill the creep. Link was staring at Allen's sleeping form thinking of things that should not be thought of, and Lavi moved Sandra so she had something to sleep on and then sat next to Shiro.

He watched Kanda mentally kill Link. He then leaned over to Shiro and whispered, "I think Kanda is going to kill Link."

Shiro nodded in agreement, placing his head on Lavi's shoulder. "I'm not surprised. The way Link is looking at Allen pisses even me off. He's probably planning all sorts of gross perverted things to do... I don't trust him.." He whispered back.

"I know. It's so freaky, cuz that perv has to be everywhere with Allen, like when he bathes, goes to the bathroom, and when he sleeps." Lavi shuddered. "Think I could get a restraining order against him for Allen?" Lavi gave Shiro a slight smile.

"I don't know. I'm not too accustomed to the Order quite yet Lavi. But something tells me the answer will be no." Shiro replied.

Sandra twitched slightly in her sleep and turned over.

Lavi and Shiro looked over to see Sandra turning over. Shiro yawned and Lavi looked at Shiro. "Getting tired Shiro-chan?"

Shiro nodded. "A bit."

Allen woke up in a bit of a sweat. He wiped away the sweat and just stared out the window. 'That dream again...'

Kanda stopped his murder plan for a moment when he saw Allen wake up. 'Moyashi'

Link looked at the young teen, thinking that he looked good covered in sweat, but was kinda worried. "What's wrong Mr. Walker? You look unwell."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Link." Allen said politely. 'As if I'd tell you anything you stupid bastard.'

"Che. I'm going for a walk." Kanda looked at Allen and slightly nodded his head towards the direction of where he was going, then as he turned around he gave a quick glance at Lavi, which Lavi knew meant: Keep an eye on everything.~ Lavi gave a quick nod, then sat closer to Shiro placing his arm around the sleepy captain. Lavi was thinking that Link might start looking at Shiro the same way he looked at Allen if he got the chance, so he made sure to give off the: ~touch either of them and you die~ look and protected his Shiro with his body.

Kanda continued walking and left the room

Allen followed Kanda with his gaze before sending Lavi a pleading look to Lavi. ~Distract Link so I can escape~ was what the look said. Shiro gave a small smile as he fell asleep.

~I'll do my best.~ "Hey 2-spots." Link looked offended.

"Excuse you Mr. bookman Jr., but please refer to me as Inspector Link.."

"Whatever. Could you check on Sandra? She doesn't look to good, and I can't see if she is ok because I'm a little busy." Lavi glanced down at the sleeping Shiro at his side and smiled.

Link rolled his eyes. "If you insist." Link got up walked over to the sleeping girl, and looked at her face. "I don't see anything wrong with her."

Lavi pulled out his hammer. "Oh are you sure? Why don't you take another look?" Lavi made an evil grin, raised his hammer, and "Miss Sandra is fi-" hit Link on the head knocking him out cold. Lavi gave a thumbs up at Allen.

Allen laughed a bit. "Thanks Lavi!" He said heading out the door to follow Kanda.

"All in a days work my friend." As Allen, left Lavi put his hammer away, pulled Shiro closer to him, and closed is eyes. "All in a days work." And then Lavi fell asleep.

Allen walked around a bit, trying to figure out where Kanda had gone. "Kanda?" He called.

"You took too long Moyashi." All of a sudden a hand grasped Allen's arm and he was pulled against a warm surface.

Allen looked up and saw Kanda. "It's Allen." He said grinning. "Hi!"

"Baka." Kanda grinned and then turned serious. He pulled Allen closer to his body. "I hate two-spots."

"I know you do, but we're going to have to deal with him until the charges against me are lifted." Allen said, laying his head on Kanda's chest.

"It's all stupid. If anything happens, I'll fuck some sense into you." Kanda smirked.

Allen blushed and looked up at Kanda.

Kanda gave Allen a quick hug, and then pushed the smaller away from him slightly so he could look him in the face. "Now, tell me what happened in there. Why did you wake up in a panic? You looked scared to death."

Something flashed in Allen's eyes for a second. It almost looked like fear or sorrow. "Oh.. I just had a nightmare." Allen said.

"About?"

Allen flinched slightly. He hadn't expected Kanda to be so pressing about the matter. "About the past." He said.

Kanda was less the happy with the vague answer. "What about?"

Allen choked slightly. "I had a dream about Mana... About what I did, and then..." Allen had to stop, almost crying.

Kanda sighed. If someone were watching, it would look like he beat up a small child. 'Damn it.' He pulled Allen close to him again. "Enough...Sorry.. I was just *sigh* a little...you know..." he said in a small voice. "worried"

Allen smiled a bit. "It's ok. When I have the strength to actually talk about my dream, then I'll tell you." He said, holding on to Kanda.

"Ah." Kanda smiled, and hugged Allen tighter.

Allen closed his eyes and buried his head in Kanda's jacket, finding the heat radiating from the chest comforting.

Kanda pulled back a little and placed his forehead against Allen's, looked the younger in his eyes, and then moved slowly and kissed Allens soft lips.

Allen automatically responded, pressing back just a little harder.

Kanda opened his mouth, and licked Allen's bottom lip, forcing a small gasp out of the other's mouth. Taking the opportunity, he moved his tongue inside Allen's warm welcoming mouth, their tongues intertwining in a passionate way.

Allen moaned into the kiss.

At that moment, Sandra came in and her eyes widened. "Oh my.."

Kanda and Allen heard the outburst, and quickly moved away from each other. Kanda glared daggers at the intruder. 'Damn it! I finally get Moyashi alone and THIS happens!' "What the hell!"

Sandra blushed. "S-sorry, I was just wandering around.. But, that was... AWESOME!!!!"

Kanda moved with heavy footsteps towards her, not so gently pushed her out, and pulled her back into the old car where Lavi and Shiro were. In a very threatening voice he said, "Stay here, and tell anyone about what you saw, you will regret it." Kanda turned and left, going back to Allen in the other train car.

Kanda moved back into the room with Allen in it. He locked the door and turned around hoping that he and Moyashi could pick up from where they left off. When he looked around he found a very cute sleeping moyashi. Kanda sighed, not having the heart to wake up the moyashi. He sat down next to Allen and brought his koi closer to him. "Oyasumi boku no Allen." He buried his face in Allen's hair and then fell asleep.

**Me: Well, that's the end of the chapter. Short, I know. But this chapter only covers the events on the train! Sorry! Don't worry, the next couple chapters will be excellent! **

**Shiro: *sighs* So… The things that Kanda said, what do they mean?**

**Me: Oh right! Koi = Lover Oyasumi boku no Allen = Goodnight my Allen. That's what Amaya-chan said when she wrote it. Boy, we sure do have a lot in store for you poor readers! ^^ Good luck not dying in the next few chapters!**

**Shiro: Oh god.. What is she planning?**

**Lavi: *grins* I dunno, but it sure sounds awesome! **

**Me: Well… R&R readers, and the next chapter will be up… um… soon, I hope! It depends on how fast I write it after this one! I just need some sleep first cause my painkillers are now making me REALLY loopy! **

**Allen: *sweat drop* So is that why you were typing a mile a minute?**

**Me: Yep! Anyways…. BYEZZ!! **


	11. Return to the Black Order

**Me: Well…. This is the newest chapter to GrayBleach. ^^ I think you guys deserve some more! After all, it's been so long! And I do apologize for the long period of time that I didn't write for. I had writer's block and no motivation to edit this story.**

**Allen: *sighs* Again.. She is being quite emo.. And guess what! She is going to actually get therapy. Kanda-kun and Shiro-chan both told her to do it before, but after getting all upset because of not having music at school, she realized that she needed help.**

**Kanda: *raises eyebrow***

**Shiro: But you got mad at us when we told you to do that…**

**Me: Yeah… but that's because I felt insulted. But don't worry guys, all other stories will continue after I get better. (I mean all solo stories, not rp stories. Rps make me happeh!)**

**Lavi: *sweat drop* Ok… Anyway! Shimmer does not own Bleach and D Gray Man, she owns this story and her emoness/fangirlism.**

**Me: Thank you Lavi. ^^ PLEASE ENJOY!**

**WARNING! A LEMON SCENE! OH THE FLUFF!**

**Chapter 11: Return to the Black Order**

The train soon arrived at their destination and they all got off to ride the boat to headquarters.

During the boat ride Link had gotten a little to close for Kanda's liking to Allen and was about to push the stalk- I mean...escort out of the boat until Lavi pulled Kanda back

Allen glanced nervously at Kanda and then looked at Link. The boat quickly got to the other side and they were stopped at the gate so Toushiro could have his exam.

The five exorcists and Link, after being examined, went inside and went to Komui's office to give their report.

Kanda and Lavi gave the report to Komui, while Shiro went to see Helvareska. After everything was settled Lavi went with Shiro to help unpack as Kanda went off to find Allen.

Allen was sitting in the library writing on some paper. "How many of these do I have to do Link? I did these when I was first charged. Why do I have to do them again?" He asked, putting down the pen for a minute.

Link looked up from his work. "You must complete all of these papers Mr. Walker. They are very important and help us gain knowledge about you and the 14th. Also completing the same documents allows us to see if you are consistent with your story." Link was lying. He really just wanted to keep Allen all to his self.

Allen smacked his head against the table a couple times. "How many times do I have to say that I don't know that much about the 14th? AGH!" Allen said irritated smacking his head against the table again.

"Well would you like to do something else? Allen?"

Allen narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? Isn't it required for me to complete all this paperwork?" He asked, not trusting Link.

"We could complete it later if you don't want to right now. They are not due till later so we could take a break from them and just relax." Link stood up, standing very close to Allen.

Allen felt a little uncomfortable, but liked the prospect of a break. "A break would be nice. My hand's cramping up." Allen said, scooting a little ways away from Link.

"Of course. Here. Why don't you sit down on the couch and rest your hand?" Link continued to move closer to Allen. As Allen stood and sat on the couch, Link had placed his hands on the younger's shoulders. "Let me massage your shoulders. I'm sure they're stressed from everything that's been happening."

Allen shivered slightly. "I'm fine, Link." He said nervously.

"Nonsense." He bent over so that he was near Allen's ear and whispered, "I don't mind Allen."

Allen gulped a bit. "No really... I'm fine.. You don't need to trouble yourself!" He said, attempting to move away from the older man.

''No trouble at all. In fact…. I think this could be a wonderful bonding experience." Link's hands started to move under Allen's shirt collar.

Allen shivered. "Link-san.. I don't think that's a good idea.." He said, moving away from the touch.

Link wrapped his arms around Allen and held him tight, while his hands began to move under the white dress shirt. "Really? I think its a wonderful plan."

"Yea, well I think that if you don't let go of him right now, then I'll have to kill you." Link and Allen turned around and saw a very pissed off Kanda Yuu.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief. "Kanda!" He said. ~Thank god!~

Link let go of Allen and stood up straight to look the other man face to face. "What are you doing here and how did you get in here?"

"Lenalee told me. She saw the two of you come in here together and keys unlock locked doors idiot." As Kanda was looking for Allen he had ran into Lenalee and she told him about the two of them being together in a locker room. As soon as Kanda found out he got the spare keys and was able to get to Allen before Link did.

Allen quickly got up and moved toward Kanda. He hid behind him slightly, a little upset at what Link had tried.

Link glared daggers at Kanda while Kanda just smirked, placed a hand on Allen's hip, pulling Allen up against his side, said, "MINE!" and walked off with Allen.

Allen blushed and followed Kanda quickly. "T-thanks for coming..." He said quietly. If Kanda had not come when he did, Link would have forced himself on Allen.

"Baka! I said I would be there for you. I don't lie Moyashi." Kanda smiled at the smaller and pulled him a little closer. "That bastard will regret putting his hands on you."

Allen blushed a deeper red. "Y-you're not going to kill him are you?" He asked. Allen didn't need anymore grief about whom or what he was. Besides, if Link died, what if they sent in someone even worse?

"Oh… I'm not going to kill him." A smirk and dark look came upon Kanda's face as he kept on walking with Allen by his side. "Don't worry. That asshole will be taken care of and no one will be able to put any blame on you."

Allen got a creepy feeling, but did not voice it. "O-ok.." He said. "Hey, Kanda?" Allen said after a moment's silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can we um... go to your room?" Allen asked, blushing.

Kanda stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Allen. Kanda just stood there for a moment looking at his blushing lover. Allen was starting to feel a little nervous at the way Kanda was looking at him, so he looked up and was going to ask if he was ok, but was cut of by warm desperate lips covering his own.

"Mmph.." Allen felt himself backed into a wall. He held onto the front of Kanda's uniform, unable to stand properly.

Encouraged by the sound, Kanda slipped one hand under the dress shirt and slowly moved his hand along Allen's side.

Allen blushed and moaned softly, his back arching slightly against the wall. "Sh-shouldn't we go to your room?" He asked softly.

"Che." Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him quickly through the Order's halls. Once they reached his door, Kanda roughly kicked it open, pushed Allen onto the bed, and locked the door behind him before going over to his bed and claiming what was his.

Allen was surprised by Kanda's behavior, but glad that Kanda loved him that much. He was fully prepared, or at least thought he was, for whatever was to happen.

Kanda placed on hand on either side of Alen's body and hovered over his lover. Bending down a little, and spoke with a soft but serious voice. "Are you sure? Because this is your last chance to back out."

"Do you really think I would back out now?" Allen asked softly. When Kanda said nothing he sighed. "I'm sure." He replied seriously. "I really want this…. Yuu." He added.

More than happy with the answer, and very happy to here his 1st name coming from Allen, Kanda leaned forward and captured Allen's lips in a soft kiss and placed a hand the teen's chest, so that they were lying down. Kanda slowly opened his mouth and pulled on Allen's bottom lip with his teeth and gently nibbled on the soft flesh.

Allen responded to this by opening his mouth to moan softly. His mouth was open enough for easy access.

Kanda to this opportunity to push his tongue inside and he continued kissing Allen.

At the kiss Allen began to grow hot and very horny, a small lump forming in his pants.

Kanda smirked into the kiss, and lowered his body onto Allen's; aligning his hips and gave a quick thrust.

Allen moaned, moving his hips slightly to gain more friction.

Kanda whispered in Allen's ear. "Excited Allen?" and then gently bit his ear.

The only thing Allen could do in response was moan again and buck his hips. The way Kanda had said his name made him even hornier.

Kanda wasn't fairing any better. The way Allen moaned caused shocks of pleasure to run down his back. He sat up and began to unbutton Allen's shirt.

Allen continued to buck his hips and his hands came up to unbutton Kanda's shirt.

"Screw this." Kanda ripped Allen's shirt off and attacked his neck, kissing and biting leaving marks on the pale skin.

Allen blushed a deep red and moaned, arching his back, his hands dropping down, giving up on Kanda's shirt.

Kanda trailed kisses down Allen's body while removing Allen's pants.

Allen moaned with anticipation and once again attempted to unbutton Kanda's shirt.

Kanda finished undoing Allen's pants and took them off, and placed his on the bulge in Allen's boxers.

Allen let out an enticing moan and bucked his hips as a burning sensation engulfed his abdomen.

Kanda lifted his hand to watch his partner writhe in pleasure. Allen, having successfully unbuttoned Kanda's shirt, covered his mouth with his left hand to stay quiet. He didn't want anyone to disturb them.

Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and teased the smooth black skin with his lips. Allen moaned again and tried his hand away.

Kanda laughed deep in his throat. "You've so sensitive Allen. Wonder what would happen if I did this." His hand moved inside Allen's boxers and gently grasped Allen's hard member.

Allen let loose a louder moan and writhed a bit while arching his back.

"God, you sound amazing Allen." Kanda said, roughly kissing Allen. Everything about Allen turned Kanda on, but the sounds he made, made him completely hard.

Allen blushed and kissed Kanda back with the same force. His hands carefully traveled to Kanda's pants and began to unzip and unbutton them.

Kanda helped Allen with his pants and quickly took the rest of his and Allen's clothing off in a very rapid fashion. Kanda hovered over Allen's now exposed body and just stared at him for a moment. "You're so beautiful." Kanda kissed Allen heatedly as he slowly inserted a finger inside Allen.

Allen felt the heat in his abdomen continue to get hotter. He moaned arching his back, which made his lower half move on the finger, which sent a shiver up his spine.

Encouraged by Allen's actions, Kanda inserted another finger, gently stretching Allen for what is to come.

Allen writhed around, going slightly crazy with want and need as his body grew hotter. "Ka-Kanda.." He moaned out.

"Allen." Kanda inserted the third finger and began to search for the place that would make Allen lose it.

Allen pushed against Kanda's fingers, wanting more pleasure, when everything went black and he was seeing stars. A loud moan ripped from his mouth.

Kanda smiled and continued to stretch Allen. After a few minutes of the wonderful torture, Kanda decided Allen was well prepared and slowly removed his finger earning a small moan from Allen. Kanda aligned himself up and pressed the tip of his cock against Allen's entrance. "Ready?"

Allen nodded, not able to talk. He wrapped his arms around Kanda and rubbed himself against Kanda's cock.

Kanda grunted, not able to stand the burning pleasure any longer. He thrust in quickly, sheathing himself inside the younger. Allen let out a sound that was close to a scream and moan at the same time, then wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist and arms around Kanda's neck.

Kanda had been trying not to move and Allen gasped a bit. "K-Ka- Ah.. Kanda, please move. Please." Allen moaned out, sounding completely desperate to fulfill his wanting desires.

Kanda slowly pulled out till only the tip is still inside and he quickly pushed back inside. He started a steady pace of moving out and thrusting back in.

Allen moved with Kanda, trying to get the best of the wonderful movements. "Ka-Kanda... move faster.. ah.. please.." Allen said breathlessly.

Kanda couldn't think anymore. Thrusting back into Allen, Kanda started to move rapidly, consistently pounding into the writhing body beneath him in a wild uncontrolled fashion. He moved his mouth against Allen's ear and whispered in a breathless voice, "Allen, scream for me." He positioned himself so that he would hit the spot within him.

Allen moved against Kanda until that one spot had been hit. He screamed in pleasure. Unable to contain his sounds, Allen continued to please Kanda with his loud sounds.

Kanda grasped Allen's cock and began to jerk him off. They were both reaching their limits.

Allen moaned and panted, trying to gain his breath. "K-Kanda.. I can't... I'm going to..."

''Allen…'' With a few more thrusts, Kanda came releasing his hot liquid inside of Allen and Allen cuming all over Kanda's chest.

Kanda collapsed next to Allen, trying to regain his breath. He pulled his lover against his chest and pulled the blankets over them. He pulled Allen's chin towards his face and kissed Allen with much passion.

Allen kissed Kanda back as his eyes dropped. He snuggled up against Kanda and smiled.

Allen fell asleep and Kanda watched as Allen slept. After a while Kanda slowly got out of bed and covered Allen again. Je quickly took a shower, got dressed, and wrote a small note for Allen saying that he needed to take care something, and that when he gets up he should go to see bookman. Kanda looked over his shoulder before leaving the room and looked at Allen. "Daisuki Allen." And then he left closing the door behind him.

**Me: Well there's a new chapter for you guys! Hope you liked that lemon scene! And I actually helped with lemon scene this time! ^^**

**Kanda: *smirks* I'm satisfied… for now.**

**Allen: What do you mean for now?**

**Kanda: *grabs Allen's chin* I want to make sure I keep you as mine.**

**Allen: *blush* Y-you're being ridiculous. **

**Kanda: *kisses Allen***

**Me: O.O Holy hell! Kanda is kissing Allen outside of script! *nose bleeds***

**Allen: *blushes brighter***

**Me: *pushes the two to a room* ANYWAY! I will be working on the next chapter soon so sit tight! I'll try to satisfy your needs for Tragic Angel and Tragedy! Until next time then! BYEZZ!**

**Allen: AH! KANDA! **


	12. Lost and Found

**Me: YAY! NEW CHAPTER AGAIN! I'm surprised that my hands are still intact though..**

**Shiro: Why?**

**Me: Cuz my sis was pitching a bitch fit about how I accidentally dropped my pizza on the oven cover and was letting the oven cool down before I cleaned up. And I just happened to forget about it, cuz my SIS was distracting me with Physch last night.. Ugh… She made me clean the whole damn oven and that oven cleaner bull shit burns meh hands! T_T I hate my sis thank you GOD that she is leaving at the end of august!**

**Lavi: Wow… your life sucks..**

**Me: YOU THINK! *goes in emo corner, cradling hands* IT BURNS! OH GOD WHY?**

**Shiro: *sweat drop* Ok.. She's lost it…. Again… I thought she said she was going to get therapy.**

**Lavi: Apparently her parents never got that for her. **

**Me: Like I'd talk to the damn therapists anyway! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME AT ALL! T_T**

**Lavi: Calm down. I'll do the disclaimer if it makes you feel better!**

**Me: *jumps up* NO! It's Link's fooking turn! After all he won't be here for much longer.. *evil laugh***

**Link: Shimmer does not own D Gray Man or Bleach. Now where did Walker-san get to. *evil grin***

**Me: *grabs Lavi's hammer and hits Link with it* YOU DIE NOW! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lavi: *sweat drop* Uhh….please enjoy.**

**WARNING! Almost rape! Character death! KOMUI WITH A DRILL! And a lemon scene OMG! TWO IN A ROW!**

**Chapter 12: Lost… and Found!****  
**A week later, Allen was wandering the halls. "How the heck did I get lost?" He wondered aloud, slapping himself mentally. "I thought we've been here long enough that I WOULDN'T get lost..."

As Allen wandered the halls, he ran into Link.

Allen groaned inwardly. "Hi.. Link..." Allen turned around. "BYE!" He said attempting to get away.

Link wrapped an arm around Allen's waist, pulled him towards his chest, and placed a finger on Allen's bottom lip. "Where have you been all week and what have you been doing."

Allen laughed nervously and attempted to get away from Link's hold. "Um... I've been around.." He said. "Avoiding you..." He added in a mutter.

''Avoiding me huh." Link pushed Allen against a wall.

"Ehehehehehehe... No I wasn't... Where did you hear that?" Allen asked innocently.

''From here." Link pressed a hand against Allen's chest, and pressed a hard kiss against Allen's warm lips.

"Mmph.." Allen pushed against Link's chest with his hands and feet. To add to his struggle, he bit Link's lips hard enough to make him bleed.

Link moved away from Allen. He moved his fingers to his lips and smirked.

Allen quickly ran away from the wall, down the hall, and then fell on his face.

Link grabbed Allen by the shoulder and flipped him over, then straddled Allen and kissed him again.

Allen bit down on Link's lip, moving his body as best he could. He moved one of his arms to punch Link in the face.

Link caught his arm and pinned it above Allen's head, and continued kissing him, while moving one hand under Allen's shirt.

Allen struggled as best as he could. But now every part of his body was pinned down, and he had no means of escape. ~No!~ He screamed in his head.

Link continued to move his hand on Allen's chest, till they both heard the sound of a drill whirling. Link quickly got up off of Allen, and all of a sudden saw a very odd shadow.

Allen quickly got up and saw Komui with a crazed look on his face and a drill in his hands. Allen got blue lines and slowly backed, FAR AWAY.

Komui laughed evilly. "So.. Link... You dare to touch my sister?" He asked, with a crazy glint in his glasses.

Link looked confused. "What? I didn't touch Ms. Lee."

Komui looked even crazier "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU DIE NOW!" Komui ran forward toward Link.

Link moved to the side the drill just missing him, and drilling into the wall with ease. Link then began running as if his life depended on it...because it did.

Allen looked very scared and confused, and he quickly ran off, leaving Timcampy behind.

Komui chased Link and then decided to cut him off at the stairs. "I will kill him!" He muttered.

Link kept running down the hall, and as he turned a corner, he saw a dark figure standing in his way. He tried to sidestep him, but the dark figure moved in front of him again. "I told you that you would regret touching my Allen." A dark hand shot out, grabbed Link's shirt, threw him towards the stairs, and pushed Link down the stairs. Once at the bottom he tried to get up, but as he tried, he saw Komui standing behind him with his drill.

Komui laughed sadistically before lunging with the drill, connecting with skin.

As link was being murdered, the dark figure at the top of the stairs smirked and walked off to find HIS! Allen.

Allen was very lost and could hear the painful screams of Link. He flinched and ran through the corridors, trying to find someone. He was starving because he had been lost for a week.

As he ran he bumped into the dark figure. Strong arms wrapped around his waist. ''And where are you going Moyashi?"

"KANDA!" Allen sighed in relief and collapsed into the strong arms, weakly.

"Oi! Are you ok?''

"I'm hungry..." Allen said embarrassedly.

"Of course you are." Kanda picked Allen up bridal style and carried him off to the cafeteria.

"Meh..." Allen said weakly, placing his head on Kanda's chest. "I got lost a week ago,,,"

Kanda looked down at Allen's face "You've been lost for a whole week?"

"Yes... I don't know how.. I just did..." Allen said.

Kanda sighed. ''Baka Moyashi.'' Then he kissed Allen on his head.

"That means, I basically haven't eaten for a week." Allen said, before passing out.

Kanda stopped walking. "Oi Moyashi!" He tried to wake the boy, but nothing happened. He began running down the hall towards cafeteria. "Don't die on me now Moyashi, not after I finally got rid of the stalker."

Allen had been awakened by the smell of food and started choking down the nearest pile. Allen finished quickly and leaned against Kanda, sleepy.

"Better?"

"Yes. Much.." Allen said.

Toushiro walked into the cafeteria, searching for Lavi.

As Shiro was looking around, Lavi jumped onto his back. "Hi there!"

"Ah! …. Hi Lavi." Shiro said with a small grin.

"Whatcha' doing?"

"Looking for you."

A sneaky grin spread across Lavi's face. "Really now? What for?"

"I haven't seen you in a while." Shiro said. He had not seen Lavi since he had helped him move into his current room.

Lavi looked happy and hugged Shiro tighter. "Aww… Did you miss me? I missed you too!" He then spoke softly. "And I really missed your warm body against mine."

Shiro blushed slightly. "I kinda missed that too." He replied softly.

Lavi was slightly surprised to her that, but was very happy at the same time. "Well… If you want, we can go to your room and get reacquainted."

"I would be pleased to do so." Shiro said happily.

A few minutes later, Lavi and Shiro entered Shiro's room. Lavi closed and locked the door, and moved toward Shiro, and kissed him.

Shiro opened his mouth with a moan of longing. It seemed like it had been forever since he had the redhead's hot mouth against his.

Lavi smirked and gladly too the opportunity to explore the smaller's mouth. The back of Shiro's legs hit the bed and both fell onto the bed, with Lavi on top of the captain.

Shiro pulled back from the kiss and gazed up at Lavi.

Lavi pull at Shiro's shirt and rather quickly pulled it off. "Sorry, but if the panda finds me missing, he will kill me." Lavi kissed Shiro's jaw line and neck, making way down to the collarbone.

Shiro gasped lightly before answering. "It's alright, I understand." He whispered faintly, before leaning his head back for more access. He began to take off Lavi's shirt.

Lavi moved down Shiro's body, placing soft kisses as he went, while he undid Shiro's pants.

Shiro's breathing became very rugged as the need and want welled up inside him.

In one quick move, Lavi removed Shiro's pants and undergarments and wrapped a hand around the captain's aroused member. He bent his head down and slowly licked the top, tracing small circles around the tip.

"Lavi… Please… Hurry." Shiro said breathlessly, the need growing harsher and harder to control.

Lavi smirked and took Shiro full length in his mouth began to suck hard.

Shiro let out a moan as his body was electrified. The all too familiar heat began to build up in his abdomen.

Lavi could tell the Shiro was reaching his limits and he began to move faster.

Shiro was almost out of breath, and could barely get his warning out.

Lavi moaned slightly, and caused vibrations against the heated flesh. Shiro could no longer take it and he released inside Lavi's mouth. Lavi sat back up and smirked at the other lying on the bed then kissed the exhausted captain with deep passion.

Shiro kissed back, and opened his mouth.

Lavi pushed his tongue inside Shiro's warm mouth, while he slipped a hand to Shiro's entrance, and slipped a sneaky finger inside.

Shiro moaned deep in his throat, encouraging Lavi to continue by moving slightly.

Lavi pushed another digit inside Shiro's warm and tight entrance and started to stretch.

Shiro pulled back from the kiss. "Mmm.. Lavi…" He whispered.

Lavi spoke in a soft purr. "sorry, but it'll only hurt for a moment. Hold onto me if you want." Lavi moved his body onto Shiro's as he inserted a third finger. He slowly moved them in and out, trying to stretch him for what was to come.

Shiro moaned again and closed hi eyes. He snaked his arms around Lavi's neck. It wasn't long until Lavi found the spot to make Shiro scream and see stars.

At this point, Shiro had no control over his body, and could do nothing but buck his hips slightly, and arch his back, wanting Lavi to continue hitting that spot.

Lavi moved his fingers a bit more, hitting the spot each time, until he pulled them out. He moved himself between Shiro's legs, aligning himself with Shiro's entrance. "Ready?"

Shiro nodded his head, not thrusting his voice at the moment.

Lavi pushed forward and continued to move until he was buried to the hilt. Lavi collapsed onto Shiro, panting. He had forgotten how tight Shiro was and it was taking all the fiber of his being to stay still and not buck into his lover like a crazed animal in heat. "Are you ok?" He asked in a lusty, breathless voice.

"Yes…" Shiro replied, just has breathlessly.

"I'm gonna move now." Lavi pulled his hips back, not really waiting for Shiro's response.

Shiro nodded breathlessly, and prepared himself for Lavi's movement.

Lavi thrust back inside Shiro, setting a slow rhythm at first, but as Shiro began to moan and move his hips with Lavi, he sped up.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lavi and moaned out his name.

Lavi moved faster, hitting Shiro's prostrate each time, drawing needy moans from the young captain.

"Lavi.. I can't..." Shiro moaned out, feeling near to release.

"Toshiro." Lavi gasped and thrust into the smaller body at an animalistic pace saying the captains' name over and over. He reached in front of him and began to stroke the younger in time with his thrust

"Lavi.. I'm going to... AH" Shiro moaned deep and came all over Lavi's hand.

Lavi groaned, feeling Shiro clench around him, and with a few final thrusts, Lavi came as well, spilling himself inside his lover. Lavi collapsed next to Shiro, breathing heavily.

Shiro was breathing heavily and rolled onto his side to look at Lavi. He offered him a weak smile.

Lavi smiled back, and without a word he kissed Shiro on his nose and pulled the blanket around them and pulled his taicho towards his chest and buried his head in his hair.

Shiro snuggled closer and began to fall asleep. "I love you Lavi.." He whispered quietly.

Lavi stared at him for a brief moment. "...me too" and he feel asleep along with him.

**Me: Aw, how cute was that?**

**Kanda: You are a crazy hoe.**

**Me: I know.. I mean I know I'm crazy. I am not a hoe. If you want one, why not look at Allen-kun?**

**Kanda: WHAT?**

**Me: Come on! *takes out chart of D Gray Man pairings with Allen* Look at how many people he gets put with.**

**Kanda: *reads* Road? Lenalee? BAK? Komui? CROSS?**

**Me: ^^ yep yep! That's what Amaya-chan told me. We were talking about characters that get put with a lot of other characters and I was like….. –insert character name here- is a WHORE! I was gonna say that Allen wasn't much of one… but then she gave me that list. HERE! I'll show it to the readers!**

**Amaya-chan's list of DGM couples with Allen!**

**Yullen, Laven, poker pair(Tyki/Allen), Cross/Allen, Link/Allen, Koumi/Allen, Bak/Allen, Lenalee/Allen, Road/Allen, Lou Fa/Allen, Fou/Allen and Lulubell/Allen**

**Lavi: *reads* wow…**

**Me: ….. Shiro has some too….**

**Lavi: O.O he does?**

**Me: yep yep! He has Ichigo, Gin, Juushiro (I don't like this one by the way), Renji, Momo, Rangiku, and now you Lavi.**

**Lavi: *drops jaw* why would people put Shiro with Momo? I thought they were like siblings..**

**Me: Uh… yeah.. about that… They are only like siblings in this cuz I don't like Momo very much. They are supposed to be a pairing in the actual anime. I hate Momo though cuz of how much she loves Aizen. In fact, I hate most useless female characters in animes/games.**

**Lavi: huh.**

**Me: ^^ Ok now that I am done I'd like to ask you peeps to review! Reviews make me happy. And all flames will be used to burn my bitch of a sister who is making it harder to get this up by taking away my internets!**

**Shiro: …. Wow, you hate her don't you?**

**Me: YEP! She's a bitch who I cannot wait to move out. We went to school yesterday so I could get my classes. I'm required to wake up a 6 AM cuz that is when I'll have to get up for school. I did that yesterday and she was gonna take me at like 8 AM even though registrations didn't start for another half hour. She assumed that I was gonna wake her up. The bitch is 22 fucking years old! I thought that the ADULT would be more fucking responsible than me! And then she took away my internets for two hours cuz that's how long I was at the school, even though she was just there for 30 minutes. She said for every minute that SHE was fucking there that I would loose the internet for that long.. Sorry guys, I know I'm bitching, but I can't say this stuff outloud unless I want Miss. Bitch to get on my case again. If anyone needed to get run over by a bus, it's her. I wish I could just make her head blow up.**

**Lavi: O_O shit that was long.**

**Me: I know. But anyway… I'll see you guys next chapter! BYEZZ!**


End file.
